Escape the Pain
by totalyborringname
Summary: The darkest time of a trainers life, as told by her closest friends.
1. Unforgivable

**Unforgivable**

The eevee family tree isn't well known for thriving in the wild, but we actually have all sorts of survival tools. For example, vaporeons are practically invisible in water. Who knew? I've never seen this happen, but I suppose that's kind of the point. I certainly felt invisible as I walked through this silent forest path.

Was this even a path? I was fairly small compared to the rest of the world. Just because the ancient trees seemed to make way for me didn't make it a path. I supposed I was wasting my time, wondering if I was on a path or not. I didn't even have a destination. Maybe from the outside I appeared like I knew where I was headed. Each step was firm and strong, like I was pounding the ground. My eyes stayed straight forward, narrow and unmoving. Yes, it may have looked like a purposeful march, but it was actually just a random string of inconsequential choices. I was just some poor fool wandering around in the dark.

_The dark._ I thought. _I'm afraid of the dark._

Yet here I was, going for a stroll in the pitch-black night. I have, or had been afraid of the dark since I was a child, ever since an unfortunate incident with a rattata. The dark wasn't passive, it tears into your soul and throttles. I shake myself into paralysis when confronted with the dark. I lash out at friends. I abandon them.

The tree's cleared away, and I stepped into a clearing. I took a deep breath as I looked up into the starry sky. The full moon swooped out from behind a cloud, briefly exposing the meadow in light. All was still, quiet… but for a second I could make out a shape blocking the light from the stars as it flew across the sky.

I couldn't deny it. I was no longer afraid. When had that changed? "Don't be an idiot, Ricochet. You know exactly when it changed."

* * *

**Five hours before sunset**

I pushed my small eevee body out of the towels I'd been hiding in.

"I'm starving!" I told no one in particular. My trainer, Lin-Ka-Ota, wasn't around. Neither were any of the other members of our team. Lin had suggested we all split up to search for food, then come back here to share. She even called it a team building exercise. Seriously. I wish I could say she was joking, but my trainer never jokes about… well, training. I had no doubt that at this very moment, she was out there trying to pass on stealth tips to another member of the team.

We weren't supposed to be here. We were stowaways on a boat called the S.S. Anne. My trainer had an 'in', a couple of people on board who felt like they owed us a favor. Which they did. I saved their lives after all. They got us on the ship, but to protect themselves that was the end of their involvement. I didn't blame them after what Lin had been accused of.

"I'm still hungry!" I said a little louder. My plan was simple in theory and execution. We were all suppose to split up to find food. I, however, would circle back to our hiding spot to wait for the others to come back. They'd have food, and I wouldn't have to waste any energy. The perfect plan. Of course, they'd want to know why I didn't have any food. I'd have to come up with an excuse for that. Luckily, I had just made a lot of free time for myself.

"I have a bunch of excuses! Really would feel like a waste if there wasn't anyone around to hear them." I would have at least expected Lin to come back. The idea that she'd been captured crossed my mind, but I dismissed the thought. I told myself she'd never get caught, but part of me knew I just didn't want to consider the alternative.

My stomach started to doubt my brilliant plan. My brain protested in response. My stomach growled at my brain, starting to wonder why it had ever listened to the grey matter. My brain thought that surely, we could wait a few more minutes. My stomach retorted that, as a simple digestion organ, it had no concept of time. My brain questioned how my stomach has a concept of "self" if it was just a-"

"That's enough of that!" I told them. "I'm going out to find food."

* * *

_I'm still hungry_. I thought as I looked up toward the moon again. I don't know why I kept doing that. M_aybe it has to do with the silhouette that keeps passing overhead. I really hope that's just a very persistent cloud._

But there was some light at the end of the tunnel. Well, more like moonlight covering the clearing I'd just found. It wasn't a pristine grove by any means. Granted, I'd only been through one proper forest before, but this one felt… I don't know… primal? I guess? Maybe it was just this land. Johto was wilder, less civilized and less populated, at least by humans. I'd spent most of my time in the Kanto region which everyone told me was the crowning jewel of the land. Well, everyone in Kanto said that.

I walked into the grove and looked through half opened eyes for some bed making material. _Lot of leaves. In the middle of a forest. Who would have thought? Perfect for a place to rest, unless the leaves are covering up a bunch of rocks._

The light of the moon flickered again and I sobered up. I noticed a wispy string of silver against my fur. Instinct screamed at me to keep still. Instinct. I didn't even know I had such a thing. Yet my instincts were telling me that if I wasn't carful, I would die. My head started to catch up. The grey matter was telling me that I had nothing to worry about. Since when had strings ever been a problem? Then my brain noticed that the string seemed to cling to my fur, kind of like a string shot from a bug type. I started to scan my environment with a new filter. Instead of bed making materials, I started to spot problems. Silver strands covered the sides of the grove, with the exception of the area I had walked through.

_Were those there when I first came in? _I thought, then cursed my stupidity. _I'm being attacked you idiot! Worry about the time-line latter!_

I had to get out of this place, but I had to choose a direction. I'd have one shot at escaping this fight, so I had to get it right. I could run back the way I'd come in, but was that exactly what the- And then I realized exactly what I was dealing with. I'd fought a pokemon that used webs like this months ago. It had attacked me from-

_Above!_ I thought, throwing myself back. The ariados, with its stinging horn and venom drenched pincers, wasted no time in chasing me. I was never the fastest pokemon, even compared to other eevees, but I turned around and put as much distance between us as I could.

I calmed as I reached the edge of the grove. I glanced behind me to find the ariados was already backing up into its trap. In a strange way, I thought I actually understood the predator's thinking. Why waste energy on prey who wasn't caught? Something else would come, and he'd kill and eat that. By not getting eaten myself, I'd just condemned some other pokemon to death.

I shivered, then slunk back into the night.

* * *

**Four hours before sunset**

Taka was hard to miss. The chansey dashed down a hallway with a plate of food. I almost leapt for joy before I realized she was headed away from our rendezvous point.

"Hey, Taka!" She must have confused Lin's plan. I didn't know Taka well, but she seemed the type to get distracted. "You're going the wrong way!"

"Oh!" Taka said as she spotted me. She didn't stop though, instead she waddled her way over to a door and started to knock. "Ricochet! I didn't notice you. I'm sorry I never came back. I just noticed all these poor refugee's were hungry too and the kitchen staff was so under staffed, well, I just had to help!"

"So you picked up waiter-ing?" I shook my head. Taka liked to help people. Don't get me wrong, helping people is great. I just wished she'd have remembered the members of the team that were waiting for her in a storage shed. Like Lin. I wondered if I'd missed her by coming out to search. Then an idea came to me. "Wait… so you just went up to humans and they gave you food to give to others? No questions asked?"

"Oh, no!" Taka corrected. "Aza was in the kitchen. He set this up."

"Ha! Sure it wasn't Nilo?" I cringed as soon as I said it. Taka did as well. Her relationship with her, I guess you'd call it… adopted brother, was strained. 'Strained' meaning tried-to-kill-her-that-one-time.

"Haven't seen him." Taka's voice lost a lot of it usual bounce. She seemed eager to change the topic, but just kept on talking. "It's not that I don't love him, you know. It's just that, well… after what he did… I just don't…"

Taka let the unfinished sentence hang in the air, which was unfair. I hate awkward silences. Sweet lady luck was looking out for me though because the door Taka knocked on opened up to reveal the most beautiful pokemon I'd ever seen.

I really want to tell you about his fur but I'm afraid if I start, I'll never stop. So let's get all the other crap out of the way. He was about a foot taller than me, not counting his huge ears. I think his paws might have been smaller though, but he pulled the look off. He started making me think that my paws were too big for my body, that my ears were stubby nubs, that my fur- ahg! Already talking about the fur. OK, last details before I lose myself. Gem in forehead and forked tail, but seriously, that fur! It was a rich green, yet smooth like lime ice cream, the good stuff, none of that bulk crap.

"UHMPH!" I grunted as the pokemon tackled me. I knew I should be worried about an unprovoked attack, but I was distracted by the feel of the greatest fur that ever existed. I couldn't help myself, I just had to-

"Did you seriously just nuzzle me!?" The pokemon asked in a vaguely familiar voice. "Seriously, Ricochet?"

_That was a bit undignified. _ I tried to pull myself together. _Wait, do I know this guy?_

"You must have been one of my fans." A deep instinct told me that he was one of the eeveelutions. Nearly all the eevee's I'd ever met were back on the farm I grew up on. _He must know me from my outstanding reputation from the good old days. Well, you only have one opportunity at a first impression, and I have to salvage what's left of this one._ I got back to my feet and dusted off my bragging skills, though I admit there wasn't much dust. "I was always the sneakiest eevee at the farm"

_AAAHHH!_ I screamed in my head. _What are you doing!? You went with sneaky? Sneaky? Who brags about being sneaky?_

" Oh Arceus, you don't recognize me." The pokemon said. "It's me, Jade. You know, from the other side of the farm?"

Gears in my head started warm up with a few memories. My farm had two sides, two different groups of eevee's that were kept separate because... huh. I didn't really know why. I only ran into one, a particularly difficult eevee in the kitchens. After that battle of wits- _Wait a minute…_

"You're Jade?" I checked this pokemon's face for any signs of my former rival. "The guy who surprised me in the kitchen?"

"More like scared you in the kitchens." I may not have recognized him from behind his new evolution, or maybe it was the year I've been away from my farm, but that inability to distinguish surprise from fright was a dead giveaway.

"Ha! It is you!" I suddenly felt very small. The Jade I knew was an eevee, while I still looked like a child. _I look like an idiot! Pull yourself together! _"What happened to you? Looks like you put on weight."

"Oh! I am going to enjoy this." Jade started to get into a tackle position. "I've got the evolution advantage, Ricochet. This is going to be ov- HORMMM!"

Jade had to stop talking as Taka shoved a bit of her egg down his throat. I was just as surprised. I couldn't believe Taka would heal my rival; I'd thought she'd already grown out of the whole 'hurting people is always bad' phase. Then I remembered the side effects. Chansey eggs also alter your mood. Anyone who eats them can't help but be overcome with happiness.

_Well,_ I thought back to a few weeks ago. _Almost everyone._

"Oh my!" Taka squeezed both Jade and I with surprising strength. "I'm so happy to meet one of Ricochet's old friends!"

"Rivals." Jade and I choked out.

"Friends." Taka spoke a bit more firmly, though her voice never lost that cheerful tone. "You two must have so much catching up to do. Or perhaps you'd prefer to reminisce? Oh! Jade! you have to introduce us to your family!"

Jade snorted as he gracefully slid his way out of Taka's embrace. I tried to get out of it too, but had to whisper to Taka to let me out so I wouldn't look weak. I'm not proud of that. My fur felt all ruffled, but when I looked over to Jade his fur was immaculate, which just wasn't fair. Jade was also glaring at me, which might have been intimidating if he didn't have a big grin on his face.

"Arceus!" Jade swore, still trying to hold his glare. "What did you feed me? I feel like I got kissed by the sun."

"Chansey egg." I was confused. "You haven't had chansey egg before? How do you get healed after a battle?"

"I don't really battle, I'm more of a pageant pokemon." Jade must have decided enough was enough and ditched the glare. "You're a member of a battle team I take it?"

_The team! That's it!_ I had no idea what a pageant was, but I was a member of a battle team. Jade didn't seem to be. His looks might outshine a melotic, but if I could show him all the tough pokemon I hang out with, he'd have to be impressed. I could start with Taka! Heck, she's one of the toughest pokemon in existence if Lin was too be believed. And rare too! Why, there may not even be a need to see any of the others with Taka around.

"You don't battle? Ricochet, we should tell Lin to look into this whole pageant thing." Taka crooned. " What do you do all day? You have to tell me all about it! "

"Uh, get brushed I guess." Jade looked at me questioningly, like he was trying to ask me, "Just how much better is my life than yours?"

"Oh yeah, we're pretty good." I tried to speak over Taka. She might not like battling, but I needed her to impress Jade. "We actually fought a blastoise the other day."

Jade looked at Taka.

"He did!" Taka smiled. "It was so tough it knocked both of us out!"

"There it is." Jade said.

"We won that fight!" I quickly added. What was I thinking? Taka wasn't a sure bet. I needed another member of the team that actually wanted to be here. I wished I could have just taken Jade to see Lin. She had like, seven badges which I hear are all the rage. And her tough look! Too bad the whole wanted criminal thing got in the way. "Seriously though, I should introduce you to the rest of the team. Is your human OK with a quick trip?"

Jade closed the door with his back paw, not even looking back. "I guess I could use the stretch. OK, show me what you got Ricochet."

"Here!" Taka shoved another bit of her egg down Jades throat, then winked at me. "Just in case."

* * *

I took care to keep the grove directly behind me. The trees in my path forced me to veer off course, but I felt confident the ariados was at my back. That knowledge was kind of relaxing. I'd been wandering these woods for a few hours without any sort of plan or direction. Now I had a goal, 'don't go back to the clearing.'

A little voice in the back to my mind whispered to me that I should find a place to sleep for the rest of the night. It was the voice of an old habit; I wasn't tired at all. The voice told me I should be exhausted, that night is when the world sleeps.

"Not all of the world, apparently." I whispered as I spotted a strange new pokemon.

I paused my march, still obscured in the darkness and undergrowth, sure in my invisibility as I studied this newcomer. It was about a foot smaller than me. It's brown body was round with a fat tail sticking out the back and two very long thin ears. Twitching around nervously, it would sniff the air, dash towards a tree, then perked its ears before repeating the same process.

I was unsure of what to do. My history with wild pokemon usually ending with us fighting, minus one memorable experience. Maybe I should give the little guy a chance. Besides, I was pretty sure I could take this thing out if it came to a fight.

I waited until it was practically on top of me, then cleared my throat. The small pokemon jerked back and fell on its butt. At first, I thought I knocked it over with fright , then the tail of the pokemon lifted its stout body up into the air. _It's making itself look bigger._

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Because, it's not working." The calmness in my voice weirded-me-out. Like talking to a stranger in the night that I'd surprised was the most common situation in the world. _I should be freaking-out right now!_ I was about to add 'Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you,' but decided I wouldn't believe that statement if I were in this pokemon's fur.

The brown pokemon didn't relax one bit. It kept complete focus on me, waiting for me to make the first move.

"Look, I'm new to the forest." I continued. "I was just thinking, I mean, you look kind of stressed. There's not an ariados hovering above me is there?"

"I'm not worried about an ariados!" the pokemon said swiftly. He finally broke eye contact with me by looking up into the sky. "I'm worried about noctowls. They hunt at ni-"

A smooth form swept down in front of me, as soft as a whisper. It was as brown as an eevee, but it was covered in feathers, not fur. It had a short, stubby beak and long, terrible claws. As it seized the smaller pokemon, it turned its head to look directly at me. Then, barely living a gust of wind, it was gone. And so was the round pokemon.

I wasted time saying, "Who's that pokemon?" before bolting back to the grove of the ariados. Sounds insane, right? Well, let me walk you through my thought process. My mind had reached a few important conclusions. First, no matter where I went tonight, something was going to try and eat me. Second, the ariados can't fly and seemed to want to stay in its grove, making dealing with it preferable to the noctowl. Third, and most important, I recognized the shape of that pokemon, obviously the noctowl the small pokemon had tried to warn me about. It was the same shape I'd been seeing in the sky all night. There were a lot of them, and they were hungry.

* * *

**Three hours before sunset**

"Espeon, huh?" I said as I guided Jade towards the kitchens where I hoped Aza would still be. "That's a psychic type?"

"Yeah," Jade affirmed. "Kind of surprised you haven't evolved. I thought pokemon trainers were supposed to be all about the power. Why hasn't she evolved you?"

"I… guess it's never come up." That wasn't exactly true. Talk about becoming a vaporeon had come up last time Lin and I were on this ship. I guess the polite thing to say was that she liked me just the way I was. That was bogus though. Lin liked to win. She liked pokemon that could help her win. And I'm OK with that because it just so happens that I liked to win, too. Come to think of it, why hadn't Lin evolved me? "Maybe she couldn't afford one of those fancy stones."

"I didn't need a rock to evolve."

"Then how-"

"This is it, right?" Jade interrupted, pointing towards the big double doors in front of us.

"Yep. Taka said Aza would be here."

I pushed open the double doors to see that Taka hadn't lied. She also had not prepared me for what I was about to encounter. Aza had indeed worked out some sort of deal with the kitchen staff, and it seemed to involve Aza taking over the place.

The kadabra was standing in the middle of the room with some sort of silly white hat on his enormous head. The psychic type had a large pot right in front of him. Humans were rushing up to him and putting bits of food in the pot. Every once in a while, Aza would turn to a page in this gigantic book that was in front of him and point something out. The humans would all start shaking their heads in agreement then rush off to do whatever it was the psychic type would ask. He'd then dip in that spoon he was always carrying around and gorge himself right in front of the humans! My jaw almost dropped when I saw him start to feed some of the people surrounding him. All in all, it was a surreal sight.

"You rattata!" I called out to him. "You've been here stuffing your face all day!"

The kadabra's mouth was full, but that never stopped Aza from talking.

_"Finally made it out of the closet I see."_ He pulsed to me psychically.

"No! That was like, an hour ago! How did you pull this off?"

_"Well, when I was sent out to find food I thought, 'where could one possibly find such a thing?' In the engine room? Perhaps food was hiding in a closet. But the pieces of the puzzle only started to come into place when I started to think like the food-"_

"No, I mean-" I gestured to the crowd of people at Aza's beck and call. "This! Them! I thought you lost your psychic abilities. Only Lin can understand you."

_"Oh, there's more to communication than talking, Ricochet_." Aza motioned to another line in his book, which a human read, then started shouting out orders to the rest of the kitchen. _"Why look at you! You don't need to open your mouth for people to understand how pathetic you are."_

"Hey! I'm intimidating! People fear me!"

My calls of 'eevee' attracted one of the cooks to the side of me. "Poor guy, you sound so hungry. Here you go!" She slid a piece of stir fry off the counter towards me, which I ignored.

"I guess being weak has it's advantages." Jade's grinned. "Ya' goanna eat that?"

"_Oh, he has far too much pride to eat food that while we're looking."_ Aza pulsed. He then made a very deliberate wink at me and pulsed, _"Whoa! Jade! Look over in that other direction! There's something super interesting! Let's all pay attention to that and not Ricochet for a few moments!"_

Jade laughed, then made a big show of turning around. "Quick, Ricochet. Now's your chance!"

"So, yeah, this is Aza." I introduced the two psychic types to each other while being careful to not eye the food. "He could be smart with a brain that big, but he stores his ego there instead.""It's the curse of being psychic type." Aza finally spoke out loud, having found a break in his schedule. "We're the most intelligent pokemon on the planet, but the uncultured masses just can't understand that fact."

"Aza, you should tell the story of how our trainer caught you." I said. Aza may think he's the smartest being in Kanto, but that hadn't stopped Lin from catching him. In fact, she'd outsmarted the kadabra more than once. "Never mind, I'll do it. So Jade, Aza here was-"

_"Why don't you go find Nilo."_ Aza was back to work, waving us away. _"He probably hasn't killed anything in a while. I think I saw him in the dining area."_

* * *

The ariados was dead.

I'll spare you the worse details. It was a noctowl though. That species of flying type was probably all over this forest. Still, I couldn't help but think of them as one big enemy.

_This thing is good._ I thought, as I scanned the area. _It doesn't only hunt the weak, it hunts the hunters._

But which was I, hunted or hunter? I could keep running. There wouldn't be any shame in that. I think, out here in the wild, ideas like shame got you killed. The name of the game was survival and you had two main strategies, fight or flight. And if I was right, if there were more than one of these things hovering over the trees, then running wasn't the winning strategy.

"Ok, Ricochet." I whispered to myself. "Time to fight."

* * *

**Two hours before sunset**

Unfortunately, my last chance to impress Jade was Nilo. We found him in the dining room, just as Aza said. He was standing alone, surrounded by dirty dishes. The scyther was still eating, which was kind of weird. Had he only just found food? We'd all split up hours ago. Wasn't this guy suppose to be some kind of great hunter? Well, hunter may have been the wrong word. Technically the word for pokemon that just go around killing humans and pokemon for fun is murderer.

_Why on earth did Lin let this guy join our team?_ I thought, not the first time. I wanted to say that Lin thought she could change Nilo. I wish I could say that it had nothing to do with his raw power. But I knew Lin too well, well enough to know what she'd do to win. So far I'd been OK with how she'd run this team, but Nilo here definitely strained my trust.

"Hey, Nilo!" I probably shouldn't introduce Jade to a famous man killer. People were looking all over for Lin, and I'm pretty sure one of the only things people had heard about her before the… incident, was that she had been the one to put an end to Nilo's reign of terror. Still, I didn't want to look like a wuss in front of Jade.

Nilo barely spared me a glance. He didn't even stop ripping into his meal, which seemed like some sort of meat. I could only hope that it was dead before Nilo got to it. Looking around the clustered room, I could spot a few places he could hid a body.

"So, this is your trainers last pokemon?" Jade tried to ease us all into a conversation, a classy move which annoyed me. "You look intimidating. Scyther, right?"

Nilo spared Jade a glance, ignored him and redoubled his efforts with the lump of flesh. At last, he finally spoke, though he didn't bother swallowing first. "Making friends with an opponent again?"

"He's not my friend!" I dodged a flake of food that sprayed from Nilo's mouth. _Disgusting. I don't want anything 'Nilo' on my fur._ I glanced at Jade apologetically. "Jade is an old rival of mine. Man, you should have seen our battles back in the day!"

That got Nilo's attention. He stopped eating and stared at Jade and I. The way he silently stared at us, red juices covering his face and claws, made my blood run quicker. That's Nilo though, never one for much talking or apparently hygiene. The sight almost made me wish I was back with Aza.

"Yeah," Jade, ever social, started up. "Remember the time I scared you in the kitchen?"

"Surprised." I corrected. "And remember the time I scared you in the kitchen?"

"And…" Jade hesitated. "I guess that's it."

We lost Nilo's attention.

"Putting up with you is Aza's job." Was all we got from him.

"Hey, Nilo," I started, preparing to tease Nilo about his apparent lack of foraging skills.

"Bug type, right?" Jade cut me off. The guy must have been trying to keep the conversation civil. "I'm actually weak against that type. Not sure why. That whole type thing is confusing."

"Seems like one of those things only humans understand." I agreed. "I'm weak against fighting types but immune to ghosts. What does that even mean? Like I can't be possessed, but I'm vulnerable to punches? Can't wait till I evolve and that weakness disappears. And Nilo here is weak against-"

"Nothing." Nilo spat a bone onto the ground. Then he gulped down the rest of his food and left the dining hall. Jade and I stood alone, surrounded by his filth.

"But… he knows he's weak against stuff like electricity and rocks, right?" Jade said as Nilo left the room. He seemed concerned.

"There's no telling with that guy." I shook my head. "He's got issues. I once saw him trying his 'I'm-to-cool' act on a slowpoke."

"Wow." Jade started giggling. "Talk about a try-hard. So he doesn't even realize how goofy that makes him look?"

I'd never thought about it that way. I mean, I knew what Nilo was capable of. He almost cut Lin in half, so 'goofy' was never a word I'd associate with him. Still, now that Jade was mentioning it, I guess Nilo's unrelenting tough guy routine was kind of silly. His weakness was 'nothing?' Who did he think he was fooling?

"So that's your team, huh?" Jade said. "A chansey, kadabra and a scyther…"

Jade's voice trailed off.

"Hey, don't forget about the most important member of her team!" I was going to follow this up with 'me, of course.' Which, now that I'm thinking about it was a bad idea. It left way too much room for Jade to come up with a clever line, which I knew he'd be able to make up on the spot.

Luckily, I was spared. Jade excused himself, mumbling something about losing track of time, and bolted out of the room.

"Well," I said into the empty room. "I guess I'll go find my trainer."

* * *

Li-, my train… well, she was better at this sort of thing, the planning. Not me. Actually, now that I was thinking about it, I didn't come up with the plans back at the eevee farm either. That was my friend, Bullet. They'd both been the planers. Well, no sense on dwelling on either one of them at this point. I'd have to save my own fur.

I gazed over my materials. _Tree's. Lots of tree's. Lot's of leaves too. Not enough to be useful, but I suppose I can grab some more. Not like the forest is lacking. And the ariados webs. Maybe I can use those,_ _but what are a few webs and a bunch of foliage going to do against the hunters? It didn't do much to help the ariados. The noctowl will just dive in and-_ I shook my head clear. I couldn't think about what it would do to me. Now was the time to think of a way out of this.

_What would they do?_ I thought back through my adventures and childhood. With a clarity that comes from age, I suddenly realized an important truth. _The games from my childhood were preparing me for now… all of it was to make me a better fighter! So, Ricochet, what game applies to being hunted by a flyer?_

I made my preparations in few heart pounding moments. The temptation to keep an eye on the sky was powerful, but I knew I'd never finish in time if wasted time looking over my shoulder. Discipline. She'd taught me that. No more battle arenas or playgrounds though. It was time to see if everything I have struggled through was worth it.

"I'm here!" I shouted into the night. "Come and get me!

* * *

**One hour before sunset**

My trainer, Lin-Ka-Ota, was dutifully waiting for me back at the hiding spot with a bag of stolen food. She was an odd one, an odd human I mean. I remembered when I first met her, I couldn't even tell _she_ was a _she_. Lin had been completely covered in ugly brown winter apparel, with only her face poking out behind a beanie and scarf. Now here she was, in shorts and a tank top, with whatever was left of her black hair falling down to her shoulders. It was truly ugly by the way. I'm talking about the hair. See, she got this Mohawk thing a while back… well let's just say that it was probably the first thing you'd notice about her.

She glanced over at me as I came in. "Hey, you ready to eat?" Lin's voice was probably the second thing you'd notice. It was lower than most adult humans, scratchy and crooked.

I noticed that bag she with seemed full to the top. Which meant she hadn't eaten yet. That… worried me? I thought I would have been happy that there was so much food for me. Yet here I was disapproving of her choice to put me first.

"The others have already eaten." I said. Although Aza wasn't in the room, the psychic type still had a connection to Lin that let her understand me. As long as we had that connection, and Aza was doing his job, Lin could understand me. "No one else came back. Taka was too busy helping everyone but the team. Aza got caught up showing off. Nilo, let's face it, was never going to bring food back. And I…"

Lin smiled. "You were going to stay here and just wait for us to bring you food. At least until your gut forced you out into the ship. I'm sorry I couldn't make it back here in time, I can't move as freely as you guys."

Lin tugged at her black scarf, the lone holdout from her winter clothing fashion sense. Well, at least this one was new, a gift from a total nerd. I guess it was Lin's fifteenth birthday or something a few days ago. Who knew? That's supposed to be important for humans, or so Aza says. I'd never heard Lin mention it. The only topics we ever talk about seem to be related to training, fighting, our deep feelings towards one another, and how our deep feelings for one another effect our training and fighting.

Lin and I sat in silence as we ate. No pep talks or battle strategizing, just enjoying one another's company. This was kind of weird for me, as I can't even be quiet when I'm alone. I was, well, I guess the word is 'comfortable.' That emotion doesn't sound like that big of a deal, but maybe it didn't have to be. It's not that grand of a feeling, no works of art are dedicated to it, none of its songs are topping charts. Still, I had a hard time remembering when I last felt this comfortable. I wasn't worrying about what she was thinking of me. I felt no pressure to put on a show, or be super clever, or make her laugh. It wasn't nothing, mind you, not apathy. There was something else there too, some kind of emotion that just wrapped around the two of us.

Of course, not being able to name this emotion started to get my brain working again, which would have caused my mouth to start going, which would have totally ruined the moment, if Lin hadn't spoiled things just before I could.

"I guess we should talk about this." she said as she pulled out a blue stone from her fanny pack. It looked familiar, but took me a second to place it.

"A water stone!" Evidently Ct. Carol hadn't just stopped at getting us on this boat. "That's the thing that makes me a vaporeon, right?"

"Yeah," Lin said softly, well, as softly as her voice would allow her. "I got to admit, I wouldn't mind if you became a vaporeon. They're great defensive pokemon, which fits into your specialization perfectly. But…"

Lin's voice had trailed off. She sat there, gazing at the rock. I understood what she must have been feeling. It was a big change, one you couldn't go back on. I was barely able to start analyzing my own feelings when we were interrupted.

"Ah ha!"

Lin and I whipped around to see the person that had caught us. It was a little girl! Seriously, a very little girl. She was smaller than even Lin, though not by much. In other ways, she was the complete opposite of Lin. She had the darkest skin I'd ever seen on a human, and the brightest hair. Her extremely long hair had such a vibrant neon pink color that I wouldn't be surprised if it glowed in the dark. Each strand was meticulously placed, truly a masterwork of hair care. The rest of her followed through with the motif, neat. Neat clothing, neat makeup, neat little bag hanging over her shoulders… neat.

"I've finally found you, Lin!" She declared. "Now I'll finally- HEY! Get back here!"

Lin had grabbed me by the back of the neck and taken off.

_"Everyone!"_ Lin communicated through the psychic connection Aza maintained for the team. _"We need to get off this ship now! To the life boats!"_

I didn't hear the voices of the others pulse through my mind, but I could safely assume they had heard. Just as well, as I needed time to catch up. My mind was still on that whole evolution thing. Yeah I know, we'd just been found out and now a bunch of refugees were going to try and lynch Lin. But that only effected someone I cared about. The stone in Lin's possession would affect me directly. I'd process the whole, 'she's totally going to die' thing in just a bit, promise.

_A vaporeon?_ I thought. _I mean, that's permanent. No more brown fur. Not that I have anything against blue. Green is more my style._

You would have thought that I would have put more thought into this before. I mean, I knew that evolution was inevitable. It's kind of like growing up into an adult. You know it's going to happen, but it still takes you by surprise. We reached the life boats, so I was spared from growing up just a bit longer. Unfortunately, the neat freak knew this ship a bit better than us. The girl was in front of us with her pokemon-

"Jade?"

"Ricochet!" the espeon stared at me triumphantly. "Looks like we're going to get that battle after all."

"Ah man!" I kicked myself for not thinking up that line in time. Well, he got a head start I guess, knowing that this battle was going to happen for a bit longer than me. Still, he looked pretty cool saying it. Maybe this was for the best, I didn't know if I could have pulled it off.

Lin decided to address some bigger issues. "Look kid, I know you think you might know me-"

"I know exactly who you are!" the girl growled with intimidating force. "You're Lin-Fa-Ito! Team Rocket's top general and oddish abuser!"

"'Fa?'" I was slightly less intimidated now. "Wow. None of that was accurate. I mean, I kind of feel like even the people hunting us at least know her real name."

"I don't know who you are-" Lin began.

"My name is Reyna." Reyna hissed. "And you blew up my island!"

That gave Lin pause. But she shook herself out of it soon enough. She started to look over Reyna's shoulder at the life boat beyond, as if she could just teleport herself into it. I understood what Lin might be thinking. We hadn't really done anything wrong… sort of. Lin didn't blow up Cinnabar island. She smuggled the machine that did that into Fuchsia City. But that wasn't really her fault. It was the chansey egg- yeah, no way we were explaining all that in time to escape the S.S. Anne, even if Reyna would believe it. I'm not sure I would believe it.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Reyna gritted her teeth. "Your eevee vs. mine."

"Technically he's not an eevee." I interjected. "Maybe we should postpone this until I've evolved, just to be fair."

" Ehh. I'm pretty sure you've evolved into a bigger loser since you left the farm. That counts." Jade smirked. "

_"Don't agree to this!"_ Aza pulsed to us. _"A battle is bound to attract attention. Let Nilo take care of them."_

_"They won't wait."_ Nilo pulsed. _"Lin won't quit. "_

"It is one of her best qualities." Taka, of course, trying to give everything a positive spin. The worst part is that she's sincere.

"Ok," Lin nodded to Reyna. "I guess I owe you this."

Reyna and Jade readied themselves. Lin and I stood together against our opponents, as we always did, right from the very beginning.

"All right, Ricochet!" Lin, despite everything that was at stake, had that look in her eyes I'd become so familiar with, the thrill of a pokemon battle. "Let's do this!"

* * *

The noctowl was here. I was certain of it. I refused to move. From my perch up in one of the trees surrounding the small clearing, I saw the moonlight flicker. I had chosen this branch with care. The noctowl would circle first, as it did with the small furry pokemon. Failing to find me, the flying type would silently perch in a tree. I just had to make sure that it wasn't the branch I was on. That pokemon easily outweighed me, so I picked the flimsiest branch I could trust and held still for what seemed like hours.

I waited, bidding my time, until the faintest sensation of wind brushed my fur. At first I thought it found me, and I should leap down or scream in fear. I ignored these feelings, though keeping them in check got harder when I started feeling vibrations through my tree.

_It's on this tree!_ My mind thought through the numbness of surprise. I had planned for this. but I didn't really think it would happen. The noctowl had an entire grove to pick from, and it choose my tree? I mean seriously, what were the odds?

I slowly forced my head to the side, fighting the nervous energy threatening to send every muscle in my body exploding outwards. I could see it! Well, part of it. Its head was poking out from behind the trunk, studying the clearing down below. It's head scanned right to left- then flipped completely upside down!

_I don't know how that will help._ I thought as I did a scan of my own. _But I need you off this tree. Or at least I can't be on this tree. Ok, Ricochet… time to improvise… which at this stage of the plan is probably not a great sign._

I found my answer, an acorn was hovering just to my left. Moving as carefully as possible, watching the noctowl out of the corner of my eye, I stretched out my mouth to the acorn and nibbled it off its branch and held it between my teeth. Then I waited for the flying type to twist his head away from me. As soon as he did, I shook my head to toss the acorn as hard as I could down into the clearing where it crashed into the dry leaves I had flooded the meadow with.

I didn't even have time to see the noctowl take off. I just felt the tree sway a bit. I locked my eyes onto the noctowl flying over the clearing as I blindly leapt to a lower branch on a different tree. Believe it or not, descending back to the ground was actually part of the plan. The clearing now had at least a couple feet of dry leaves all over it, which I was hoping would be enough to hide me and not the noctowl. It seemed to work. The noctowl swooped down into the dry leaves just as I made a not‑so‑graceful landing onto the lower branch- and slipped.

I fell hard on my back and felt tempted to use every curse I knew. _No time! Do you hear it!_ I listened for the crackling of dry leaves. The foliage was doing its secondary job, coving my butt. I may not have been able to see the so called emperor of the night, but I could hear it. By the rustling of the leaves, I could tell that it was still searching the spot where I tossed the acorn, making too much noise to hear my mistake. I knew it wouldn't stay there long though. I rushed to the ariados web I had positioned along the edge of the clearing and bit my way through the support strand. I wasn't certain that I'd be able to get this right, after all, the plan was to drop the webs from the branches. Thankfully, the web gently dropped over the clearing, partially creating a canopy.

_So far so good. _I thought right as the sound of crunching leaves stopped. Out of pure reflex, I tossed the nearest thing to me into the clearing. I'm not certain what it was, a rock maybe. Maybe a bone from the ariados's last victim. It didn't matter. I needed to move to the next set of webs. I was half way to them when I heard the noctowl tearing towards the tossed object. I was still OK.

I reached the next web. As I gnawed off the support, I risked a glance towards the noctowl. It was staring right at me.

_No! I'm not ready yet!_

The noctowl didn't care. It lifted its wings and started to go air born when it's head suddenly jerked up, finally noticing the webs. They had done a good job covering the clearing but there were still holes I had to cover. In perhaps the only stroke of luck I'd had in the last twenty four hours, the sudden appearance of the webs caused the noctowl to hesitate, and thumped back to the ground. This gave me plenty of time to trigger the last web and close the gap.

_Now I go on the offensive._ I thought as I barreled into the clearing.

Both I and the noctowl were making noise at this point, the difference being his large frame was looming above the leaves while my smaller body hid inside them. I'd have to attack eventually though, potentially giving away my position. I jabbed my front legs into its soft feathery body and ducked back into the leaves, hoping to lose the hunter. The noctowl finally broke his silence when I attacked, a low grunt of pain. Hearing that felt good, but I had no time to stop. I followed it up with another quick attack. Whatever else I thought of this killer, it wasn't weak. It immediately lashed out at my retreating form.

The noctowl tried changing tactics next; I heard it stop moving and quickly froze myself. It was trying to hear me now. I switched into stealth mode, maneuvering through the brush until I'd reached the beast. No time for a cute tackle now. This wasn't just any Pokemon battle. This was a battle for my survival. I leapt out from the underbrush and managed to get my mouth around the noctowls neck. I bit. I bit hard.

The noctowl let out a ear piercing shriek and started to shake me off. My recent change may have made me stronger, but only when compared with my last form. I was quickly tossed off my opponent. Still, I wasn't worried. As long as the webs and leaves were still here-

The noctowl started to flap its wings with a sudden ferocity. I wasn't sure what it was doing at first, but then the wind started lifting the leaves. Now it was my turn to be stunned into stupor. The leaves started swirling around me, even cutting through the webs. Through the storm of leaves, I could see the noctowl staring at me. It was watching me now, and I had nowhere to hide.

I tried to make another quick attack, but a final push from the noctowl shoved all of my traps and clever plan into my face. Suddenly, there was pressure all around me. It took me a second to figure out what happening. I was being buried alive. I thrust myself out of the pile- only to be thrust into the sky. The noctowl had me by the tail and was carrying me into the air! I'd be helpless and it would have all the advantages. Visions of the previous noctowl victim flashed through my head, of the noctowl crushing me in its talons, ripping me apart with its beck or simply dropping me from the air. I was dead. I was dead if I couldn't think of one last trick.

Luckily, I had just picked up a trick or two.

* * *

**Five minutes before sunset**

"This is for all the people of Cinnabar!" Reyna shouted as our battle started.

_"We're doing the sand attack variation, right?"_ I pulsed psychically.

_"No."_ Lin pulsed to me, through Aza's psychic link. _"We don't know the extent of his psychic powers. He could reflect that right back at you."_

_"Whoa!"_ I pulsed. _"That's a thing! Like, a thing pokemon can just do?"_

_"Yep. Best to just go for the straight forward attack."_ Lin's voice had the eagerness it always had in battle, but it had an edge to it. I had to keep in mind that this battle wasn't for badges or pocket change. _"Espeon's aren't known for their resistance to physical damage."_

I preformed my quick attack, eager to get this battle done with as soon as possible. Jade's forked tail twinged as he dodged my attack. No problem, I've missed an attack before. But then it happened again and again, and again, and… something was wrong. I'd never been this inaccurate. Just to add to my embarrassment, I saw Aza and the others start to arrive. Now my incompetence had an audience.

"Ok!" I shouted in frustration. "What's the deal? Why can't I hit him?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that espeons can read minds?" Reyna looked very pleased with herself as I whizzed right past her pokemon.

"Swing and a miss!" Jade taunted.

"Ok, there has got to be a rule against reading your opponents mind!" I called out to Aza. "Hey, could you have been doing this the whole time?"

"Reading my opponents mind?" Aza spoke calmly. "Usually takes me a bit of time and concentration to do that. Of course that's not what your brother from another mother is doing."

"Sure seems like he is." I grunted as my next attack whiffed.

"Ole!" Jade kept up his assault on my pride.

"He's right, Ricochet." Lin explained. Her voice was reassuring, but I could read her better than that. She was worried. She didn't really think this guy had a chance of beating me, did she? "The fur on an espeon is so fine, it can sense every movement of your muscles."

"Crap!" I shouted as I missed Jade again.

"It's ok!" Taka helpfully said. "I believe you can still win, Ricochet!"

"It's not that! I know I can win." I geared up for another pass. "It's just getting harder to not be impressed by him."

"Let's start attacking, Jade!" Reyna looked like me right before taking a bite out of a juicy fruit.

"Dude, if you think that's cool," The glowing jewel on Jade's head started to pulse. "Check this out!"

I tried to dash at the psychic type. I say try because I didn't seem to be getting any closer to him. I glanced down at my feet. They weren't touching the ground.

"Awe man! That's so coooooooo-" Jade tossed me into the air like a baby. Unfortunately, he didn't catch me like I hoped he would catch a baby.

"Ok." I said as I stood up. "How high did I go! Seriously, I'm not that heavy-"

"Says you." Aza chipped in.

"But that had to be at least a hundred feet!"

Aza snorted.

"Ricochet," Lin's voice took on a tenser tone, which she usually reserved for a life threatening situation. I was intimately familiar with that tone. "Please try to not be impressed by the girl who's trying to send us to our deaths."

"I forgot how tough you are." Jade's jewel started pulsing again. "Guess you need some tenderizing!"

"Crap!" I squeaked as I sailed through the air. "He's good at one liners too!"

_Well this battle is going nowhere. _I made an undignified sound as I hit the ground. _I'm not taking too much damage, at least nothing I can't heal with my wish technique. But people are going to start to notice this if we carry on too much longer. Can't Lin think her way out of this?_

I turned back to Lin. I could see the truth of it on her face. I could outlast Jade, but she couldn't. Someone would notice her and recognize who she was. And then we would be stuck on a boat filled with more dangerous trainers than this newbie. They'd tear Lin to pieces. And by the way she was fondling that water stone in her pocket, she knew that we didn't have time to waste. She looked me in the eyes, and I knew what she was asking. A decision had to be made.

They say that right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Well, something like that happened for me. I saw every moment of my life since leaving the eevee farm. There were some good times. There were bad times. And as I looked through them, I realized I didn't need to impress Jade. Even if my body hadn't changed, or evolved, I wasn't the same eevee he'd known. I was stronger than ever. And you know who made that possible? Lin.

And as I looked towards Lin, my trainer, I knew that I could not lose this battle. Not because of what Reyna or Jade would do. Not because of some fancy stone. Not because of the people on board the ship. Not for what they might do to me. It was Lin, because of Lin, because I now knew what emotion I felt for her. Because I loved her.

The sun set.

Energy started to well up in me, starting from my heart and warming me to the tips of my fur. I could see my paws giving off a pale light. Looking a bit closer, I could see them… shrinking? No, they were growing, but I was growing taller. My body started to cool, well most of it. I could feel the warmth from certain patch's of fur. The middle of my tail, the sides of my legs, the middle of my ears and the center of my forehead seemed to get hotter.

"NO! You can't evolve now!" Jade said as my evolution was completed. "Not now! Not when I'm so close!"

I looked down at the new form my body had taken. At first, I was taken aback by my lack of fluffiness. I was, what's the word… sleek. And my fur was pitch black! No, not all of it. Checking out the sides of my front legs revealed a yellow patch of fur in the shape of a ring. I didn't know what I was, but I knew how to find out.

I opened my mouth and yelled out, "Umbreon!"

"But we've already hit him!" Reyna shouted. "We can still beat him Jade!"

The jewel on Jade's face lighted up again, and my mind exploded with understanding. Jade was trying to grasp my body with psychic energy, but to do that he'd need to see me in his mind's eye. Instincts I hadn't felt before showed me a multitude of possibilities. I emptied my mind, voided my entire sense of self. The psychic energy came, but it couldn't quite get a grip on me.

"What?" Jade's eyes glazed as he looked past me. "Where… I see you but… where did you go?"

"Huh," I smirked, as I realized I'd never have to put up with Aza's tricks again. "I guess the evolution advantage is with me now. Hey Lin, lets-"

"Unforgivable! It's unforgivable!"

It was Lin's voice, but it took me a second to let the words catch up with me.

"Lin?" I turned back towards my trainer, and I was not prepared.

She was pale, paler than usual as though all trace of color was stolen from her body. It was most noticeable at her fists, which were clenched around each end of her black scarf. Her jaw was tight but her eyes were huge. And they were almost red with rage.

"Get away from me!" She growled at me in a voice scratchier than I'd ever heard.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I glanced over at the rest of the team. Taka, Aza and Nilo all looked dumbfounded. Even Reyna and Jade just stood there.

"I said LEAVE!" Lin screamed at me. Then she ripped my pokeball from her waist and snapped it in half. As she discarded the broken device, I felt an inner connection break.

"I…" Mumbling was the only thing I could seem to do. No, there was one other thing. I could leave. And that's what I did.

* * *

This pokemon, noctowl, considered itself the emperor of the night because it could see in the dark. Well, so could I. And that's not all I learned to do.

I activated mussels on my body by pure instinct. The yellow rings in my fur glowed bright. The noctowl stopped it's flight, momentarily stunned by the sudden light. I spared a glance down. It wasn't too far to the ground, I could make it. I just couldn't stop there. Slick sweat started building up underneath my skin, becoming pressurized. When I couldn't take it anymore, I sprayed it out onto my opponent. The so called emperor released me back to the ground.

I let the light in my fur disappear. Then I turned my gaze to the sky. The noctowl was still hovering, but slowly descending as it blinked in surprise. It was as though the predator couldn't really comprehend what was happening. It's inaction didn't last for long. Realization started to cross its face, much like the sun that was now rising. It was not the predator anymore, it was prey. Of course, it was far too late for that now.

I kicked up dirt into its eyes. The flying type swung wildly around until it crashed into a tree. It crumbled, falling down until it struck a tree branch. I was already there waiting for it. I crunched down on its wing with far more force than I had ever bit anything before, then tossed the noctowl to the ground. By the time I closed the distance between us, the noctowl was back on its feet, trying to pull off some sort of last stand. I feinted an attack, causing the noctowl to flail at nothing. I didn't miss though. I hit the pokemon. Then I hit it again. And again.

"Unforgivable!" I yelled at the unconscious noctowl. I hit it again.

"It's unforgivable!" I shouted to no one. "Unforgivable!"


	2. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

I grew up in a place the humans call the Safari Zone. If you had asked the little happiny I was all those years ago where I'd be now, standing in a fog-covered alleyway by the docks, next to a kadabra, while waiting for my fugitive pokemon trainer… well, that wouldn't really be on my list. I didn't even know what a fugitive was. And while my mother did tell me about kadabras, she never mentioned how eccentric they could be. For example, this kadabra, Aza, was wearing a green bonnet.

"Uhm, Aza," I said, "why are you wearing that bonnet?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Aza smirked as he pointed his spoon up to his head. "It's Ricochet's."

I understood. Aza was trying to antagonize Lin, our trainer. Aza turned the recent tragedy into a joke. And here I thought that his refusal to talk about that night, that terrible night Lin abandoned Ricochet, was about denial or suffering. That was just like Aza too. He never takes anything seriously. My annoyance must have shown, because Aza rolled his eyes and said, "Geez, you're not taking what happened on the boat seriously are you?"

"Lin kicked Ricochet off the team! For what? What is even going on? You've known Ricochet longer than I have. Why aren't you more upset?" It had been four days sense Ricochet had been forced to part ways. We'd only just arrived in a small Johto town called New Bark.

"Because it's just temporary," Aza was smugly calm. "I mean, I was kicked off the team once too."

"WHAT? Is this just a regular occurrence and nobody told me? Why were you kicked off?"

"Something about reading her mind without her permission. It's not important." Aza waved his spoon dismissively. "The important thing is this will all blow over in few days and we'll be back to normal."

"And why did Lin do that to Ricochet after he evolve into an umbreon."

"Umbreons are kind of a Johto pokemon, I don't know too much about them. It's not like Sabrina got a lot of Johto challengers over in Saffron." Aza's bonnet started to slip so he quickly righted it with his spoon. "I do know vaporeons though, and they are fantastically adept pokemon. Honestly, I bet this has to do with what Ricochet didn't become more than what he is. Lin will get over it."

That answer seemed hollow to me and perhaps a bit rushed. I wouldn't accuse Aza of being stupid, but he does tend to focus more on what kind of joke he could make about a situation rather than the situation itself. In some ways, I don't know Lin as much as Aza, he'd been a member of the team for months before I'd arrived. Yet… that look I'd seen in Lin's eye's during our first meeting. I recognize that gleam. It was the same sickly light I'd seen in Nilo's eyes as he prepared to kill me. Although Aza had been with Lin longer, he never experienced the same evil I did. He couldn't recognize that Lin had a dark side.

"And…" I was about to tell Aza all this, but changed my mind. He'd only laugh it off. "What about the bonnet?"

"It's a game." Aza sighed and continued like it was such a burden to explain something so obvious to me. "Lin's trying to avoid all conversation about Ricochet. This is Ricochet's. If she acknowledges the bonnet, she acknowledges Ricochet. I win."

I wasn't sure I followed, but it at least sounded like Aza was trying to help in his own way. "So, it's to ease the tension, not to make fun of Lin?"

Aza winked at me. "Can't it be a little bit of both?"

I certainly didn't think so. Making little of the situation would hurt both Lin and Ricochet. Trying to get Lin to face what happened would help her. I would have thought that Aza, of all pokemon, would see the contradiction of his statement. How can one want to help and hurt at the same time? It just wasn't possible to have such conflicting motivations inside. The bonnet had to be a sign of one or the other, and I just had to hope for the best.

Lin arrived then, with a vaporeon in tow. This was Venus, the partner of the humans that helped us escape. An opportunity to get to know her had never arrived while we were on the ship, so I relied on what Ricochet and Aza told me. Ricochet had gushed about Venus's awesome powers over water that she used to put a super-charmander in his place. Aza only mentioned her sternness. 'She was part of the military after all', Aza had said as though that explained everything I needed to know about the vaporeon, and it might have for all I knew. Of course, I didn't know what a military was, so this fact wasn't nearly as helpful as Aza seemed to believe it had been.

"Alright," Lin said. She sounded stern or perhaps she was just angry. I always did have a hard time reading this human. No, that wasn't the right word. I always saw right through Lin, recognizing parts of her emotions that the others didn't. Understand, that's what I couldn't do. Kind of like Aza, Lin seemed to have two contrary forces inside of her. She could have kind eyes in one moment, then cruel ones the next. Could those two sets of eyes really belong to the same person? "We have a plan. I don't like it but-"

"I'll explain this." Venus cut Lin off. Venus motioned to a fanny pack Lin was carrying in her hand, which, if Aza was to be believed, is nowhere near Lin's 'fanny.' "Thanks to your inability to stay hidden, the authorities in this town are on the lookout for a pokemon trainer that fits Lin's description. They're watching the perimeter of the town. So, Lin's not a pokemon trainer anymore, got it? Your pokeballs are all in the fanny pack. Aza, you will be carrying it from now on."

"He'll be carrying it until we escape this town." Lin corrected. "I'll be keeping all of you outside your pokeballs for now. Well…"

_Not everyone._ I thought. My brother, the scyther named Nilo, was far too unpredictable to be allowed to go where ever he wanted. At least Lin recognized that. And, of course, not everyone was with us anymore.

"Fine, fine." Aza waved dismissively. "Do any of you have a plan on leaving this place?"

"I'm working on that," Venus said. "I've been instructed to get you out of this town, hopefully before the refugees arrive. From then on, you're on your own."

We'd beaten the S.S. Anne to Johto by relying on Venus's power over water. She'd been our motor, so to speak. Giving us a head start hadn't been too hard according to Venus. She'd only had to move Lin. The S.S. Anne had to pull hundreds of people and pokemon. On top of that, the ship had to make several small stops for supplies and even then, it's not like they were in a hurry to get to New Bark. Camps and other resources had to be organized before the small town could accept the refugees. Still, Venus only gave us about a month before they arrived.

"And what are we supposed to do while you plan your great escape?" Aza sounded annoyed. "They might be looking for a trainer, but a stranger just standing around is equally suspect."

"Actually…" Lin cracked a smile. "I have a plan I know you'll just love."

* * *

"You're kidding me." Aza said.

We were standing across the street from the largest building I'd ever seen. I'd seen houses, places of business, pokemon centers that were meant to hold crowds of people and pokemon… but never anything like this. This wasn't a place for a crowd. This was the place for an army. What could draw in so many humans?

"A theater?" Aza continued, his tone skeptical. "We're becoming actors?"

"No." Lin's unusually deep voice conveyed clear annoyance over Aza's flippant attitude. "'We', collectively, do not exist in the theater. Each of us is on their own while we're in there. You'll get a job, actor, stage hand-"

"I call doofer!" Aza interrupted. "Oh! And I get to say, 'the show must go on!' at least once while I'm here."

"Whatever you can," Lin powered through. "There's a whole acting troupe coming in. Something for the refugees, I guess. They're looking for some help. It's the only cover that will explain our being in New Bark. We'll meet up after work to see if Venus has found us a way out."

The water type did not follow us here. I got the feeling she didn't think too highly of Lin's plan. Venus seemed like the type of person that came up with really good plans. Most of Lin's plan tended to have a 'we'll wing it' part in them. Not that I was any better mind you. My plans inclined to incorporate 'it will all work out for the best' far more than they should.

The sound of swinging doors blasted through the theater, commanding all occupants to turn their attention to the eccentric group that stood silhouetted against the brilliant light that poured through. A young-human male, dressed in more colors than I could count, had arrived, followed by what I assumed were his pokemon. I could recognize one, a meowth with a rich, immaculate coat. A yellow spiky pokemon accompanied them who looked oddly familiar… like an old friend I'd forgotten. The last kind of pokemon that entered I'd never seen in my life. He was a flying type by the look of him, all coved in silver feathers with a long sharp beak.

"Good afternoon, my dear friends!" The young man spoke in an extremely loud voice that was not abrasive so much as filling. "My name is Austin! You are all my new family! Today a miracle has begun; for we are placing together the greatest performance this town has ever seen! We will lift their spirits! We will break free from the yoke of despair! We will rise from the ashes of the past and take our fellows by the hands! Let us be actors!"

I had no idea what any of that meant, but I immediately wanted to be a part of it. It was impossible not to be taken in by this human. He had a vision of the kind of world I wanted to be a part of… I think. We could work out the details latter. I was just glad I could be a part of it.

Aza snorted dismissively in my head. I wished he wouldn't do that. It's bad enough to hear it with my ears. _"Well gee, I guess after this play Arceus will just lift us all into heaven. Hopefully he does it after we get paid."_

"Of course, this performance will be pro bono!" Austin continued. "Absolutely free to all our brothers and sisters who have felt the terrible sting of this disaster."

_"You were saying?"_ I pulsed.

_"Please,"_ Aza pulsed. _"Nobody gives something for nothing. You'll see. We'll be a big hit here, then- surprise! Let's spontaneously go on a world tour! You too can see the amazing show that lifted the spirits of all those poor tools! For a minimal fee, of course."_

_"That's what I'm counting on."_ Lin added. _"If Venus can't get us out of here, I can."_

I put aside Lin and Aza's cynicism. This Austin guy seemed so passionate, so pure! I could hardly believe that he would have selfish motives. And so, what if he later went on to make money off this? Didn't the refugees from Cinnabar still get to enjoy… whatever this was?

Austin's speech shifted to his many accomplishments. He wasn't bragging, as Aza later tried to convince me. Austin was only trying to reassure us that with him by our side, we could not fail in our glorious mission. When I told Aza this, he made a snide remark about my gullibility.

_"I mean, could you imagine if Lin's plan was to infiltrate a cult?"_ he joked. When nobody responded, Aza quieted down for the rest of the speech. I didn't really get the joke, but it had clearly been meant for Ricochet. I'd seen this type of interaction many times. Aza would set Ricochet up. Ricochet gave a funny and purposefully dumb remark, then Aza would bring it home with a sarcastic comment on Ricochet's response. I felt a little sorry for him.

"All humans will be paid, of course." Austin continued. "I'll also be leaving a large portion of my own savings in the local pokemon center for all the trainers who are lending us their pokemon. Payment will be received at the end of our performance. To all the trainer-less pokemon that are here: if you do well enough, I can gift you with a treasure far greater than money. How about a chance to join me as I travel the world?"

We heard a few cheers. I for one was stunned. This must have been the most altruistic human I'd ever met. I wished right then and there that Lin would learn a thing or two from him. Regardless, I wanted to be a part of Austin's vision even more, even if I got stuck taking out the garbage.

Austin didn't direct anyone to line up. Instead, he let us bunch around him, at a respectful distance, and would point to the person or pokemon he wanted to talk too. Here I got my first taste of acting. It seemed to be doing silly tricks for an audience. Some pokemon balanced balls on their noses. Some made bizarre rhythmic movements with their bodies that apparently was dancing, though not like any dancing I'd ever seen. One person just told knock-knock jokes until Austin asked them to leave.

When Lin was called, she glanced back to the pokemon Austin had come in with. "Do your pokemon have to tryout?"

"Oh, they aren't my pokemon, boy." Austin derided Lin. "I don't believe in owning pokemon, like those awful trainer types. Gabe, Bullet and Dazzler follow me of their own accord."

I thought that sounded like a progressive view, finding myself nodding at Austin's words. Aza found a way to be dismissive though. _"And we're any different? I've got the mind of a super computer. I'm nobody's slave."_

Lin got her assignment, something called a stage hand. Lin took it, nonplused at neither the assignment nor Austin's comment about her chosen profession. Or the mistaken gender comment Austin made, come to think of it. I guess that's one of Lin's better qualities, her inability to care for what others think of her.

After a few more tryouts, it was Aza's turn. He communicated, through writing, of his desire to be a doofer. I didn't know what that was and apparently neither did Austin. He informed the kadabra that he'd never needed a doofer before to which Aza responded that it was obvious Austin hadn't. Austin looked around the stage, as if he was going to find another qualified doofer, before shrugging and giving Aza the job.

The tryouts went on, but I kept finding myself stepping back whenever I got too close to the front. I'm ashamed to admit I was afraid. Aza can talk his way into anything. Lin understood the human world so well. What could I possibly offer this scheme? The only thing I seemed to be good at was making eggs.

Too soon, I found myself at the very back of the crowd. I nearly panicked. What if Austin stops tryouts before I even get a chance to… do whatever it is I'll do? I couldn't push my way through the crowds now. That would draw too much attention, exactly the opposite of what we were trying to do. I strained my ears to hear what Austin was saying to the others, but picked up another conversation instead. It surrounded Austin's-not Austin's- pokemon, the meowth and the others.

"This is going to be the worst production ever, I do think." the yellow one said. "Tell me Dazzler, how can you be so happy to waste your talents on this dump?"

The meowth, Dazzler, responded by waving her hand dismissively with all the added layers I usually saw from Aza. Aza would probably be proud. "Just a rest stop on the way to glory. Besides, there might be some new talent here."

"Here!" the yellow one seemed incredulous. "Do you mean when the refugee's show up or could you possibly mean the common elements in New Bark Town? Either way I believe you're putting too much stock in them."

"Bullet," Meowth said. "Do remind me of where we found you?"

The spikes that compromised Bullet's fur seemed to sag a bit. Perhaps her upbringing wasn't quite as noble as Bullet's composure seemed to suggest.

"Well, what do you think, Gabe?" Bullet turned to the steely pokemon besides her.

"These Johto types wouldn't know fine culture if it slapped them in the face."

"Oh, do go on." Dazzler said. Then to my surprise, the meowth pointed one of her claws over to my direction, saying, "There is a chansey over there. Surely that must peak your interest?"

The flying type glanced over to me and I hurriedly tried to disguise my eavesdropping.

"I suppose the egg factory is a nice sight, but not nearly enough to change my opinion on the whole matter. And, knowing the region, it wouldn't surprise me in the least to know that her eggs were sour. Do not laugh Dazzler; for why else would she be here?"

A hot stab of rage ran through my core. It was an emotion that made me feel sick. I was the pokemon of happiness, but ever since I'd joined this team, I'd become increasingly familiar with the feeling of anger.

_What is happening to me?_ I thought, but did not care to answer the question. Maybe I was afraid of what that answer was.

"You!" Austin's voice cut through my turmoil. "Chansey. Up front!"

Every remaining eye in the theater turned back to face me. The anger, which had previously possessed, me vanished in an instant, taking all other emotion with it. It was like the sudden attention I was receiving shocked my system into a dull state. I waddled my way to the front of the group, feeling all their eyes. I looked around for Aza or Lin, but of course they were already gone. We were trying not to look like a group.

"Now…" Austin said as I reached him. "Act!"

I stood there dumbly.

I heard some snickering in the back, but Austin kept making thoughtful noises. Abruptly he clapped his hands and ordered me to twirl about. I asked myself why I should listen to this man, even as I started obeying him. About half way through the twirl, my eye caught Gabe's. He was watching me. Surely thinking about how clumsy I was. My emotions came flooding back, anger, confusion, betrayal, not all directed towards Gabe, but he was the one in front of me at the time. I tried to shove the emotions away, so by the time I returned to Austin, only irritation remained.

Austin nodded, looked over the rest of the crowd for a long minute, then told us all to come back tomorrow.

* * *

After that disaster, I headed back towards the safe house Venus had directed us to before she'd left. It was a small dirty place, human built. I found it strange that humans are known for their expertise at building, yet my old home in the Safari Zone was just a pile of dead tree and still a better living environment than this so-called safe house. It was located in the center of the town, far away from where the refugees would be making their home when they arrived in a few months according to Venus. I'd thought that as a member of the S.S. Anne crew, Venus would be the one to know. Lin didn't seem too optimistic. 'Plans change' she had said. Aza had responded, 'Like how you wanted to be the best pokemon trainer only to be the fall girl in a massive conspiracy?'

I was certain I'd failed to find work at the theater, but I tried to cheer myself up. The first streets passed with an over abundance of positivity. I told myself about how I'd find another way to blend in. Why, I'd get a job at the pokemon center, sense the only thing I was good at was pumping out eggs. Then thoughts of my encounter with Gabe soured my mood. Doubting myself worth would only serve to drag me down, so I turned the negativity outwards.

_Who did he think he was?_ I thought. _Are all actors like that? Do they only see what's skin deep? Maybe he should look deeper! I'm more than what I appear to be!_

I kept up that negativity all the way up to the safe house. I opened the door to see only Lin. I was the last one to leave the theater, so I wasn't sure why Aza wasn't here yet, but it gave me the excuse I needed to finally confront Lin about what happened on the S.S. Anne.

"Lin…" I started. I'd intended to do it, to finally ask what had happened that night with Ricochet. Silence, however, appeared stronger than steel, and I could not bring myself to break it. Besides, Lin had been through enough lately. Would bringing the incident up really help our situation out? Or perhaps I was only kidding myself, perhaps I was just a coward at heart. I promised I'd change, that I'd fight for my family, but here I was still making excuses. I could barley understand others, let alone my own heart. Lin was still looking at me, patently waiting for me to continue. Why? Why would she wait for me? Why would she care what I had to say? Why does she even want me here? In the end, through my tangle of emotions, all I managed to say was, "Why am I on the team?"

Lin looked taken aback by the question. She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut. She paused, staring straight into my eyes. But if she would wait for me, I'd wait for her. Finally, she slowly said, "Why are you here?"

That was not an answer. Though the question wasn't intended initially, I found myself growing frustrated that she had not answered it. The more I thought of my purpose on the team, the more it didn't make sense. Lin's goal in life was to fight her way through a gauntlet of warriors, to be the greatest of them. It was a goal I did not share; one I could not help her achieve. I was willing to fight for my family, or at least try, but not in an arena. So why keep me around?

"You think you'll change me?" The possibility had crossed my mind before, but I'd never truly mulled it over, not even now for a hundred other possibilities spilled from my mind out my lips. "You need me to control Nilo? You need my eggs? Which is it, Lin?"

Lin stayed silent. Her face was not stoic, but whatever meaning it was trying to convey was beyond me. Over the next few silent moments, she opened her mouth several times, trying to say something. No words ever left her lips. No words would leave her lips, even when Aza came in to regale us about his exploits. No words as Venus came by to check on us. No words for the empty darkness that penetrated our little home.

* * *

"Leading lady."

I didn't understand at first. I didn't know what a lady was, let alone how to corral them. Others began to cheer politely, so at least it must have been pretty good. I felt a surge of pride and gratitude. That last feeling was directed towards Austin. He must see something great in me to give me such an important possession. I looked out over the crowd to see what Lin thought, but as I scanned the troupe, I noticed Bullet's sour face. That made me feel even better.

_I'm happy that Bullet's not happy? That's…unusual. She might have been mean to me, but an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet. And she's a jolteon, an evolution of eevee. Maybe she could give me a deeper insight to what it means to be an umbreon._ I thought. _Lin might not like that though. Aza's right about one thing, Lin refuses to acknowledge Ricochet._

_"Geez Taka, you're one of the main actors in this thing!"_ Aza pulsed. _"The point of this was not to attract attention, not to take center stage! What happened after we left."_

Even Lin chipped in. _"Taka, I had no idea you were that talented. Don't worry, we'll make this work. But seriously, what did you do?"_

_"I twirled."_

_"Oh! Well, mystery solved."_ Aza pulsed in his driest tone.

_"No,"_ Lin pulsed. _"Taka, this works! It's actually perfect! We may not need Venus's help at all. Austin might be our ticket out of here!"_

_"No need to praise her too much."_ Aza pulsed. _"It's not like she did it on purpose."_

_"I'll take what I can get."_ Both Lin and I told him.

Austin gave out his instructions to the stage crew before the actors. I watched Lin disappear into the back, but she pulsed out that she'd be close by if I needed anything. Aza didn't wait for instructions, so I guessed a doofer didn't need any. I stood close to Austin as he began to give the most wonderful speech! He told us of his faith in this production. He talked about all the happiness we would bring others, about how- even in these dark times- we, as actors, could be a shining light! I knew it was for all the actors, but I couldn't help feel like it was just for me.

Perhaps this is why I didn't notice Gabe standing by my side until he spoke, "Taka, is it? Well, let's get this over with."

I recoiled away from him. "What? What do I have to do with you?"

"You're the leading lady." Gabe's voice was solid, but bored. He held his wing to his chest. "I am the leading man."

My heart sank. Him? I was going to be acting right besides this prideful- arrogant… I didn't even know how to describe the beast! I almost turned back to Austin and quit right then. Before I could get out a word, Austin was already on top of us.

"A lady is never angry," he said. The young man shook his finger at me in disapproval. "Just disappointed. I have been doing this for a while now, and I know you two will be perfect for this production. Now Gabe, show this chansey here her movements while I get everyone else set."

I watched mournfully as Austin left. Despite Aza's attitude towards the human, I respected Austin. He had so much passion for such a good cause. Yet for the first time, I questioned the human. How could a man so loving and gentle be associating with this old rust bucket?

Gabe must have read my mind, for he sighed and said, "Who knows the heart of a champion? The ones from whom he gained the title or the pokemon that helped him take it?"

I scowled at the statement but, remembering Austin's words about anger, shoved my emotions aside. Thinking quick, I contacted Aza in my mind, knowing he would have the perfect come back. At first, he suggested shouting, 'the show must go on,' but after I vetoed that he gave me another. Of course, that one was about insulting Gabe's species, skarmory. I wouldn't want to presume that all skarmorys are just as unsavory as Gabe though so I thanked Aza for his help and came up with a comeback of my own.

"How about the egg factory who healed the champion's pokemon after every battle?"

Gabe missed a step. "Ah, yes… well, you heard that did you? Anyway, here's our que. I'll guide you through the motions of our first scene together."

I was incensed at Gabe's refusal to apologize. After going through the movements with me, I grew even more frustrated. His movements were stiff, unfocused and hesitant. I tried to make some sort of polite conversation, asking him for my lines. They were, if what Aza told me was true, the things I'd have to say in the play.

"Your lines are 'chansey chansey chansey." Gabe snorted. "We're putting on a play for humans. Did you think they'd understand what you'd have to say? There are only two topics that require your attention. One, when you need to speak and where. Right now, we're covering the 'where' of our first scene together."

"Very well," I suppressed my indignation, "but there must be a plot, right? I must be required to convey some sort of emotion."

"Let us allow Austin to assist you. I haven't the time."

"I can tell, your movements are awkward as a hatchling." I hadn't meant for the words to come out so harsh. It was my belief that the skarmory was toying with me, not showing me how to properly move around the stage so he could mock me later. However, as I spoke those words, I could see the surprise on Gabe's face. Had his display not been sabotage, and, in fact, been his best work? My words clearly distressed him and for a brief moment… I felt good. I felt good for hurting another person. I thought back to my gut reaction to Bullet the moment before… and my hollow feelings during the auditions. Those feelings weren't me; they couldn't be.

I quickly shoved the feeling away, not wanting to analyze it. Instead I spoke directly to Gabe, asking him to show me the rest of the movements quickly so we could go over them again. Gabe obliged, neither of us speaking a word to each other until the end of the second walk around the stage. This time around went far better. Gabe let me lead, so I did with an ease that surprised both of us. I'd never known how serenely graceful I could be.

I thought I spotted a bit of admiration in Gabe's eyes. I said, "Now that you've seen this egg factory work, are you ready to change your opinion of me?"

"I hardly change my opinions of a being, whether human or pokemon." Was his response.

_Insufferable!_ I thought.

Thankfully, Austin came to my rescue. He called Gabe over and told me that he'd be with me shortly. I had just enough time to take solace in a sigh of relief, before another interloper accosted me.

"You are a credit to your species." That voice! It was Dazzler! She slid up to me and winked. "A rare pokemon with a rare talent. Your trainer must be so proud."

"Oh! Well, I wouldn't go that far." I said. I didn't know what to make of the meowth. She had been with that insufferable Gabe but, now that I was thinking about our introduction, she had sounded kind. Then I remembered that I wasn't suppose to have a trainer. "Actually, I came here on my own. Yes, for… the refugees. This sounded like a great way to help them out."

Dazzler took a good long look right into my soul. I realized that this meowth was smart, way too smart. I wondered if I'd somehow given us all away. Where did I go wrong? Was it because of my natural talent? Did I glance in Lin or Aza's direction too many times? No, I had to be imagining things.

"I can tell you have a kind soul." Dazzler finally spoke. I relaxed.

"And that is why," Dazzler said in a matter of fact tone, "I find it so hard to believe that you're the pokemon of a wanted criminal."

I wanted to screaming my head off. My gut reaction to fear might have saved me, as I froze instead. What was I going to tell this pokemon? She might not have been able to communicate directly with the humans hunting us, but in the few moments I'd known Dazzler, she'd proved to be a capable sort. And it didn't really take a human to bring my team down. We were standing in the middle of a small army of pokemon that would tear us apart.

"She saved my life." That was a simple explanation. Truth be told there was a lot more going on there then I'd care to get into. Dazzler seemed like a practical pokemon, though. Maybe that sounded too poetic, so I added, "I've got a debt to pay."

This seemed to satisfy the meowth. She nodded and commented on my sensible notion. What good were we without our word after all? I agreed and thanked her for her discretion, assuring her that getting Lin out of town would certainly settle our score. Dazzler was delighted at this, urging me to consider becoming a regular part of the acting troupe after I'd left Lin.

I had not expected to make a friend here. And even as I lied, I thought of what Emma would think if she could see me now. I told myself that I wasn't really lying so much as I was acting. That seemed to ease the guilt. Then I thought of the rest of Dazzlers associates. I asked her if Gabe or Bullet knew. She assured me that they did not, though she wouldn't put it past Gabe to figure it out eventually.

"That one's sharp." She said. "You shouldn't have to worry about Bullet though. Even if they plastered your face on every window, Bullet would only see her own reflection."

Gabe didn't seem like the type to be insightful. He'd dismissed me without a thought. When I told Dazzler I'd heard them talking that night, she shook her head and said, "Yes, I can see why you might hate the skarmory."

"I do not hate him." I said. After all, I don't hate period. "I just don't hold him with the esteem you seem to."

"I'd caution you not to underestimate him." Dazzler's gaze turned to the right. When I followed, I found Gabe looking right at us. "He's mind can be as sharp as his tongue but he is not too bad once you get to know him. Do forgive his pride."

"I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."

Dazzler nodded, understanding me completely. Austin called everyone over. It was time to practice. We joined the others, me and my new best friend.

"She knows?" Lin seemed distressed. "How does she know?"

"Especially since your plan was so flawless!" Aza took a mocking tone as he started to pace back in forth. "Hide the fact that you're a pokemon trainer, but not your face- the perfect plan!"

"Dazzler said she wouldn't say anything. She understands honor," I told them, upset at Lin's unspoken accusation that I was somehow responsible. "After all, I told her where we were living and no cops are here yet."

* * *

"You did what!?" Lin choked out.

Nilo groaned from inside his pokeball.

"Yeah, sorry Taka." Aza admitted. "I'm with them on this one."

"Look, it was the only way I could get her to trust that I wasn't being held against my will." I explained. "And none of her other friends knows. Not Austin, or even Bullet."

That seemed to do the trick as my team quieted down. I took the opportunity to bring up something else that had been on my mind. "What about Bullet though?"

Lin perked up. "What do you mean, 'what about Bullet?' You just said she wasn't aware of who we really are."

"And she's not!" I quickly said. "I'm just worried about her attitude towards me."

This wasn't entirely true. What I wanted to do was see if I could learn more about Ricochet, specifically what it meant to be an umbreon. Lin was usually the one to go to when it came to information on pokemon. I had a feeling that Lin wouldn't take kindly to those kinds of questions though, so I'd have to go about learning in a roundabout way.

"I think that Bullet and I just got off on the wrong foot." I continued. "I'd like to fix that, maybe find some common ground, but I know we aren't suppose to attract more attention, so-"

"Well, sure." Aza interrupted. "But to help you make a new friend, I think we can make an acceptation."

Lin didn't make a sound for what seemed like hours. When she finally spoke, she looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "What common ground could you find with a jolteon?"

Lin had seen right through me. Aza got it a few seconds later, making an 'ah ha' sound. I'd have liked his support on this, but knew he wouldn't. If he did, that would stop him from winning his unspoken bet with Lin. Without Aza's support, I didn't dare try to broach the subject. It was clear that anything eevee related was a taboo topic.

_"Just give it time."_ Aza pulsed privately to me. _"She'll come around."_

_But how much time?_ I thought.

* * *

It rained throughout the following days. There was no end to the misery of the place Venus found for us; small, dark and, as we now discovered, not water proof. Aza seemed to think it was a personal insult to us, non-water types, but I wasn't sure Venus would do something like that. Lin insisted I get the driest spot, much to Aza's chagrin. He commented that, as a pokemon with fur, I had the best chance against the cold. Lin pointed out that they had to keep me clean. The leading lady had to stay spotless, but no one would care about a dirty stage hand or doofer. Aza didn't buy Lin's explanation, but quieted down after that. All that was left to do was wait until Venus found our way out. All seemed well until-

"Achoo!" Lin sneezed. "Uhg… perfect… just… really just the best thing ever."

"Lin's sick!" Aza sounded concerned. "Quick, Taka! Give her some of your egg!"

I ignored the jab. "Lin, it's this place. We've got to get you out of here, somewhere dry."

Lin didn't argue. However, there was only one place we knew we could get into, one place that was dry. The theater. Lin was hesitant to ask for help, worried that it would bring too much attention to us. I was insistent though and talked to Austin personally… with some help from Aza of course. Even as I was helping her, Lin made it clear that she didn't like us being seen all together. She needn't have worried as Austin accepted our excuses and explanations without a second thought. He sure was a charitable human being, which makes me wonder why he would keep around a pokemon like Gabe.

The steely pokemon glared at us for days after we moved in, Lin and I. Aza stayed back at the hideout. He didn't really know us after all, he was just translating. I, of course, had to stay with the human. I was the one who noticed her atrocious living conditions and brought her in. Austin seemed to understand and praised me for looking after a boy I barely knew. Gabe was somewhat less accepting.

"Why don't you just give her some of your egg?" He asked.

"You can't just go around shoving egg at every problem." I told him. "What if she's allergic?"

"What effect would that even have?" The pokemon was starting to annoy me. Why wouldn't he just drop it? "Surely a little bit won't-wait… that's a girl?"

I refused to budge on the subject and Gabe finally backed off. We had other problems, Gabe and I. Austin was unsatisfied with Gabe's and my work. We just 'didn't get it,' a phrase I found more irritating by the day. In every scene without Gabe I was the perfect actor. How could I be the perfect actor one minute then not the next. Of course, Gabe was the common denominator. He must have been ruining me on purpose.

As if that weren't bad enough, Austin told Gabe and I to spend every evening together. I was staying here for free after all, why not take advantage of the time to perfect the craft? Gabe was about as thrilled with it as I. At least he had Bullet. I couldn't even talk to Lin or Aza.

The more I got to know the jolteon, the less I liked her. Maybe that was unfair. Both Aza and Lin had discouraged me from talking to her as we were trying to avoid attention. I was expressly forbidden to bring up umbreons at all. So, finding common ground with the jolteon was out of the question. It didn't help that she resented me as well. Dazzler explained to me that Bullet had been going for my role, but wound up as my second. I guess she'd replace me if something happened. I didn't plan to give Bullet the chance.

And so, our time passed. I tried to avoid Bullet and Gabe during the off hours, all except Dazzler who was fast becoming a good friend. Bullet wouldn't let me off that easy though. She'd find excuses to burst in on Lin and I, like she was trying to prove something. The only act she ever caught was my giving of aid to Lin in complete silence. Still, Bullet was persistent. On one day, she got especially forceful, attacking my decision to bring in the stage hand right in front of Gabe.

"We'll have them filling up the place in no time." She said. I had just sent Lin to bed early. Even though Lin couldn't understand pokemon, at least as far as anyone knew, Bullet had waited until Lin was out of ear shot to talk about her. "This is a theater, not a shelter for the homeless."

"I think that it is the ladylike thing to do, help others in need. We must help those less fortunate after all." I said, wishing I could just skip the passive aggressive battle for the day. I had found a peaceful spot behind the theater I used to avoid these confrontations. Unfortunately, Bullet seemed unwilling to let me go. To my surprise Gabe, who usually was near enough to witness Bullets attacks but never interfered, decided that today he was going to take a side.

"Perhaps they are less fortunate for a reason." Gabe said. The three of us were the only ones left in the theater. Austin slept in the theater on most nights, but, this particular night, he was off doing some chore at the pokemon center with Dazzler.

"I agree!" I was purposefully obstinate. "It's because she's in terrible living conditions."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Gabe said. "If that stage hand would have worked a bit harder in her life she wouldn't be in this state."

"I forgot that you knew everything about the girl." I said. "Pray tell, what exact situation could she have worked harder?"

"She's hardly done any work this week." Bullet said when Gabe hesitated to answer.

"That is a point in your favor I suppose." I said. "She can't work because she's sick. She's sick because of her living circumstances. Circumstances she cannot improve because she cannot work. Solid reasoning."

_That sounded a bit too much like Aza._ I thought as I tried to regain my composure. _Maybe I should apologize._

"Don't be so stubborn." Gabe regained his footing and I lost my composure. "We are merely pointing out that un-thoughtful charity breeds laziness."

"Is that so?" I said. "Then we must all be lazy."

"How so?" Bullet asked.

"Which of us was born ready to work? Are we not all products of our parent's charity? Now, I will say that there is a right way to do this and a wrong way, a way that keeps our patients crippled and one that allows them to heal. If you can show me evidence that I'm engaged in the former…"

Bullet and Gabe stayed quiet, knowing that I had them beat. Gabe, in particular, looked like he'd swallow a dish most sour.

"I thought not." I excused myself from the conversation.

Thus, were the usual occurrences of my days until the week's end, when Lin was finally better. Lin thanked me for taking such great care of her and left to go back home. Austin said she could stay longer but, as the weather was now dry, Lin didn't want to stay. She told him she'd be back early tomorrow and left. I left a good time afterwards, thankful that I would be seeing less of Gabe.

* * *

The skarmory was growing more annoying by the day. I had thought that his appearances would decrease as I'd left the theater, but he still found ways to stick his beak into my business. He would often show up uninvited in the back of the theater, my favorite area to collect myself, to find solace in this sea of worry and fear. Gabe's presence had the exact opposite effect. If it wasn't for his expressed dislike of me, I'd almost believe that the disruptions were deliberate. At least his attempts at disturbing my peace were passive.

Despite the inconvenience Gabe provided, I found myself more enthused with the play each passing day. Gabe had said that the plot didn't matter, but I had Aza give me the summary. He told me that as Kanto's biggest city, Saffron got a lot of acting troupes. Every few times Sabrina would attend so he had a general idea of what was actually happening. It wasn't enough for me though. I wanted to know more about my character. That's when Aza told me that the whole thing was based on a book. With some prodding from Lin, Aza promised to take me to the library in town to see if we could pick up a copy. I couldn't read but Aza could.

So, while Gabe was annoying, at least I had the play, so I was contented. Or would have been if it weren't for Bullet. The jolteon was far more aggressive lately. Throughout the weeks of practice, Bullet found ways to thrust herself into every conversation, every meeting, and every quite moment with the goal of undermining my standing. She wanted to be the lead so badly, and was so transparent in her efforts, that it was almost painful to watch.

On this particular day, with the refugee's only four days away, I was trying to go over some of the finer points of acting with some aspiring members of the stage crew. Bullet leapt in to correct me. I'd said acting had nothing to do with speed but rather the quality of one's work. Bullet almost seemed insulted by the suggestion.

"You jest!" Bullet's words came out quick. "Surly speed is a part of quality. A real actor must learn their lines quickly. They must change their attitudes when the play demands it. Why, even improvisation must be a tool."

Those might have been good or terrible points, but I didn't have time to think them through. I focused on the words I did understand, 'real actor' and what she was implying. Helping others would have to wait. This jolteon was not putting me down today! "Improvisation? Why would there be any need to ad lib, Bullet? Forgot your lines?"

"Improvisation is a well-respected art form along with poetry and song." Bullet was even quicker with a response, probably because she wasn't really responding or listening to anything I was saying. Listening took up too much time away from fighting back. "Not all artists need to be long winded, Taka."

"My, you are quick." I said truthfully, not really understanding what was said. "I can hardly keep up with your logic."

"I'm quick at everything I do." Bullet side stepped. "Sometimes I act so fast, it isn't until well after the deed that I know what I've done."

"In my experience," Once again, it was hard to find a way to fight against her words when I didn't understand them. I could have asked her to slow down, but I knew that any delay in speech would just give Bullet another opportunity to attack. Instead I just added a knowing tone to my voice and said, "Quickness is a trait most prized by whom it is possessed when they lack the ability to pay attention to detail."

At this I heard a short chuckle. Turning to the sound, I was surprised to find Gabe. He had taken my side over his friend. One would have thought that would endear him to me at least a little, yet I felt like taking a shower. I had engaged with the jolteon against my nature, and this was the result. I must have fallen far if this prideful skarmory saw me in a better light.

With Gabe's permission, the other pokemon listening in began mocking Bullet as well. Not to her face, that would have been rude, but they were none too subtle in their glances and barley concealed smiles. Bullet looked over at Gabe with a face of betrayal, then quickly left the stage. Before she left though, she turned back to glare at me and I knew that I'd made a permanent enemy.

_I have an enemy?_ I thought. _Since when do I make enemies? What's happening to me?_

* * *

I woke up the next day to find Lin and Aza already awake. Lin was pacing the floor, glancing at the door whenever she'd pass. I had to ask Aza what was going on. Evidently, Venus had dropped by very early to deliver some good news. She's finally found us a way out, and none too soon as the refugees were coming in tomorrow. I asked why no one had woken me. Aza, who still had not taken off that blasted bonnet, asked me if waking me would make a difference to our current situation. I tried not to be offended. He was right in a way. The only thing I did for the rest of the morning was wait with the rest of them until Venus arrived.

"This is the pokemon that's going to get you all out of here." Venus said as she stepped into our house.

Venus cleared the way for her guest. It was a small pokemon, flying type by the look of him, with long black feathers coating his body. Strangely enough, the feathers on top his head were arranged in such a way as to resemble a human hat. Without seeing another of his kind, I could not say if the arrangement was emblematic of his species or not. He did appear to be the eccentric type. His beak was shifting, lower parts of his throat pulsating, his eyes looked like they were attempting to unite. It took me a second to figure out what the stranger was doing. He, with his stiff beak, was trying to smile.

"Please to meet you all. And a pleaser to meet me I bet!" Even his voice sounded crooked. "Swift. My name that is. Swift the murkrow. I'm getting you all out of here!"

Lin was the first to speak, her voice causing Swift to jump back. Venus must not have warned him about the quality of Lin's speech. "You? Gezz that's rich. I'm glad I've got a backup plan."

"Don't be so quick to judge him." Venus retorted. Stern as usual, she seemed to stare down at Lin, even though Lin was, of course, much taller. "Swift is a smuggler by trade. He's gotten bigger things out of this town than a girl. You'll be safe."

"As long as you keep your end of the deal." Swift quickly added.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Lin barked out.

"It's not much." If he took offense to Lin's tone, he certainly didn't show it. "I'll just require the assistance of your lovely chansey for a bit."

"Me?" I asked. I wasn't exceptionally great at anything, at least nothing that couldn't be done better by Lin or Aza. Aza told Swift as much himself, but Swift insisted. I was to meet him in a few days, at a pokemon center of all places. After I helped him, he would help us.

"Let me guess," Aza asked. "You can't give any details on what it is Taka will be assisting you with? Oh, and I'd like to point out that you're getting us out of here after the refugee's arrive. Even Lin's plan does that."

Swift agreed he couldn't give us the details. Venus said it didn't matter, that this was our only way out and it would still beat Lin's plan by a week. Lin was silent, but she looked over at me. I took that as an invitation to decide the matter for myself. Still, what choice did I have? The refugees were coming in today. If I said no, that would be a death sentence. So, I agreed. Swift said that he looked forward to working with me and left. Only then did Lin break her silence.

"A murkrow?" Lin's voice was harder than usual. She stared hard at Venus. "What makes you think anything he says could be true?"

Venus glared right back at Lin. "Murkrow or not, he's a thief. Swift's expertise is getting in and out of places, places he's got no business being. That happens to be a skill we need. And please, put aside your ridiculous Johto prejudice, at least until your safely out of the region."

Lin growled and walked out of the room we were currently calling a home. Before she slammed the door, I heard her mutter something about 'Johto savages.' In response to that, Venus sighed. Even Aza looked uncomfortable. I was just confused. I asked them what Lin meant by her last statement.

"It's about that stupid war the humans fought a couple decades ago." Aza's response.

"Careful." Venus said. "I fought in that war."

"Wait," Aza said. "How old are you?"

"Can someone explain what 'war' is?" I asked. I felt sick before Aza got even halfway through the definition. "Why would human's do that to one another? What does that have to do with murkrows?"

"In this case or in general?" Aza's tone was teasing, a fact I could not believe given the topic. "And murkrows are very common in Johto."

"Humans have different belief's about how the world should behave." Venus, by comparison, was somber. "Not something that's unique to them, I might add. The difference is that humans are much more capable at enforcing their beliefs. In this case, the people of Johto had one view on pokemon training that the humans of Kanto did not share. Both sides were willing to force their view on the other. Kanto won."

Venus seemed to be purposefully vague about the causes of this war. If she'd fought in something so horrible, I could imagine why she didn't want to discuss it at length. Or perhaps she was just being polite. I certainly didn't want to push the issue, quickly wishing I'd never brought it up to began with.

"Yeah, but the new generation is already talking about reversing some past decisions." Aza chimed in. "At least that's the impression Sabrina gets from her readings."

"Either way." Venus continued. "Some wounds take time to heal. There's definitely still tension between the two regions, so I'd avoid talking about the war as much as possible while you're here."

_That wasn't going to be a problem._ I thought. _I never want to talk about war again._

* * *

My acting was flawless. Austin's words, not mine. A lady isn't boastful. Austin hadn't said that, but it sounded like a trait my character would possess. Even Gabe seemed impressed, not that he said anything positive, he simply did not say anything negative. I guess his pride refused to let him change his opinion of me.

Occasionally, I'd sneak a peek at the door to the theater. I don't know what I expected. Maybe a bunch of refugees to bust in, already hot on our trail. I was so distracted that I was sure my performance would be affected. Austin made no comments to indicate that this was the case, and even Gabe seemed less harsh with his criticism. This pleased me. I must have been becoming a far greater actor if I could fool those two. Bullet was still making snide comments about me. She'd whisper something to others in the troupe and then glace in my direction. Well, nothing I could do about that. Nothing I could do about the refugees either.

"My dear," Dazzler said. "You look like you're practicing for a damsel in distress role. What on earth has gotten into you?"

"I'm just thinking about the people coming in today." I answered.

"Ah, yes." Understanding dawning over her face. "I can see why that would be upsetting. When were you all going to get out of New Bark Town?"

"The one in charge of that has a plan, but it is at least a week off." I shrugged. I heard the door to the theater open, but, from my current position, couldn't make out who entered. "Lin wants to get out of here using the acting troupe as our cover, but the night of the play is still undetermined. Have you heard anything about when we are to go on stage?"

Dazzler shook her head. "Austin hasn't made mention of a schedule. He probably wants to talk with the leaders of the refugees first. After the play he won't stick around long, which is good news for you. In fact, he's already rented a stage in Cherrygrove, the next town over. Not sure for when though. Austin usually-"

Whatever Dazzler was saying was lost on me, for at that very instance, I saw who had come through the door. She was about as tall as Lin, perhaps a tad younger. She had soft features, dark skin and a very neat appearance. Her bright pink hair was a sticking point in my memory, making her impossible to forget. Reyna. And she was talking to Austin!

I spun my head in every direction, looking for Lin, Aza… I'd have even taken Nilo at this point. If Aza was right about the temporariness of Ricochet's absence, then why wasn't he here? There was only me.

Dazzler had sensed my panic. "You know her? That human girl?"

"Yes," I whispered, even though we were far too far away from the crowd for anyone to hear. I quickly explained the situation to my friend. Dazzler nodded and asked if there was any way for Reyna to recognize me. Chanseys were rare in the human world, an abundance only appearing in extraordinary circumstances. These were extraordinary times though. I'd run into at least a dozen chanseys on the ship we had traveled in on. I told Dazzler that it wasn't totally crazy to think that I'd be invisible to Reyna.

At that Dazzler called over to a group of pokemon nearer to Austin and Reyna. They waved her over and before I knew it, I was three feet away from Reyna herself. Dazzler had invited us into the conversation but left no room for me to comment. Her intention was clear, this was an opportunity to eavesdrop. I marveled at Dazzlers ever present pragmatism.

"She might not even look like a she." Reyna's voice was a pitch too high for a girl her size, though my time with Lin might have given me the wrong impression of how a human should sound. "The voice! Was there anyone with a super deep, weird sounding voice?"

Austin only laughed. "I'd think I of all people would notice a bad actor. Your voice sounds exquisite though. Have you considered a career in the theater business?"

That sounded like high praise to me. Austin was a famous theater director, so he should know what he was talking about, that slip up of not recognizing Lin aside. Such facts must have been lost on the girl for she barley listened.

"What about a scyther? A kadabra? Have you seen any pokemon like that around, hanging around with each other? What about a-"

Reyna stopped talking. She looked past Austin and directly towards me. I thought I'd die of a heart attack right there, but… no, she was looking past me as well. I followed her gaze to… Gabe? Yes! There could be no doubt as to the cause of Reyna's pause, for Gabe too had frozen in place. And it occurred to me that the two knew each other. After another moment's pause, it too became obvious that whatever relationship existed, it was sour.

Reyna quickly left Austin mid conversation and started towards Gabe. Gabe stood perfectly still, but his eyes focused intently on Reyna. The stare must have had force, for Reyna stopped dead in her tracks. She started to look around at the rest of the theater as she took one step back. Then, after saying goodbye to Austin, bolted out the theater door.

_"That was odd."_ Aza! His voice appeared in my head. I couldn't see the kadabra but he'd probably kept Lin safe in the back as soon as Reyna came through the door. _"Did you learn anything?"_

_"She certainly hasn't given up."_ I pulsed. Dazzler was studying me through the corner of her eye. She seemed to understand that I was having a completely different conversation and kept up her distraction.

_"Yes, she is quite tenacious. Reminds me of someone."_ Aza pulsed.

_"Are we done praising her?"_ It was Lin's turn to pulse. I would never get over how well Aza was able to perfectly copy Lin's strange voice. _"Let's not forget that she's the enemy, OK? Taka, did you see a pokeball on her waist?"_

I thought the question was odd, until I remembered Jade. _"No! Where's Jade?"_

_"Very odd."_ Aza pulsed. _"Very odd indeed."_

* * *

The next day's practice was easy. No Gabe or Bullet. I even got to spend the whole day with Dazzler. The meowth wanted to know all about my life before Lin. I told her stories from my childhood, hiding some of the darker details, namely Nilo. At one point during our conversations, I marveled at how easy it was to leave Nilo out. It was actually kind of freeing.

"But how did you meet Lin?" Dazzler asked.

Ah, well, that's the real question. I thought. I'd managed to avoid mentioning her as much as Nilo. Luckily, I was saved from responding by Aza of all people. He'd finally decided to escort me to the library. I invited Dazzler to accompany us, but she politely refused. Evidently, she had to stay late to coach other newbie's that lacked my natural talent.

Aza complained all the way to the library, but I'd expected that. I wanted to get my own copy of the play, even if it was just for a little bit. Aza's company was well worth the price. The library was filled with books and people. No one was making a sound. But I'd expected this as well. Lin had talked about what kind of place this was. What I did not expect to find in the library, however, was Austin and Reyna. Aza was surprised as well. He pulled me off to the side of a shelf.

"Well, this could be interesting." He said.

"We're not pranking her!" I was quick to respond.

"What would give you that idea? Do you really think I'm that childish?" Aza sounded defensive. "You don't think she saw me, do you? I am pretty hard to miss in this bonnet."

"Let's just come back latter." I said.

"No way!" Aza pointed to Reyna. "That girl isn't in the library because she's just passing time. Reyna is a threat, she nearly got Lin killed. We've got to figure out what she's doing here. Besides, where is Jade? Are they still together? Humans might have a hard time telling one chansey apart from another, but he'll know exactly who you are. We need to know where Jade is."

"And how do you-"

"Oh! My leading lady!" Austin's voice rang over the library, only to be hushed by a large group of humans. "Sorry! Hey, chansey. Would you mind coming over here for a moment?"

"That works out well." Aza said. "How are your spying skills?"

I ignored the psychic and joined the two. Reyna was sitting at a table with a large book in front of her. Her eyes were red, and she'd most certainly been crying. Austin was sitting on the table, which I didn't know was allowed. His arm was patting the back of the girl, hushing her. He looked at me and asked if it would be possible to give the crying child some of my egg. I was confused at first, as the girl didn't appear to be injured, but then remembered the mood-altering effects of my egg. I agreed, picked off a piece, hesitated only slightly- remembering what had happened the last time I'd tried to do this. But what were the chances that Reyna would also have an allergic reaction?

After taking a bite, Reyna's mood calmed down enough for Austin to talk to her. He asked if there was anything he could do, if she'd been hurt, where were her parents, etc. I was blown away by Austin's kindness. He'd seen a stranger in need and set out to comfort her as soon as he could. If only all humans were as kind as he. Reyna was evasive with all her answers. When Austin finally seemed to realize that she was a refugee, he tried turning the conversation to that girl on the news everyone was talking about.

At this, Reyna's eye's focused. "Oh, I know all about Lin-Ka-Ota!"

_At least she got the name right this time._ I thought.

"Does that have anything to do with that _Bounty Hunters Guide for Slowpokes_ book you got there?"

Reyna looked a bit embarrassed. "Why are you so interested in me all the sudden?"

"You had a strong reaction to my leading man." If Austin was upset or suspicious of the girl, he didn't show it. I could only marvel at the man. Nothing got by him. Well, except for Lin I guess."Why don't you tell me what's going on between you two?"

"Not much to talk about." Reyna muttered, slouching down over her book. She fitted with one of the pages, hesitating to go on. "My father didn't leave my mother with much. And what little we had left went up in flames with the rest of Cinnabar Island."

_That poor girl._ I thought. I regretted even the small portion of blame I carried for the events that hurt her. _If only I hadn't given Lin- Bullet!_

Sure enough, the jolteon was in the library, along with Gabe. I turned to warn Aza, but he was already gone as though he'd teleported away. When I turned back to my two least esteemed colleges, I found them both looking directly at me! Their gazed shifted from me, then to Reyna. Thankfully, they soon found other things to do with their time and slid off.

"What does that have to do with Gabe?" Austin asked. He motioned for me to give Reyna a bit more egg.

"My father was that pokemon's trainer. And when he died…" Reyna obviously felt very strongly about this particular part of her past. She closed her eyes as she recounted the next part, tackling each world slowly. "I wanted to show my mother what I could do with a pokemon like Gabe. I wanted to help our family, and pokemon training is the way out of that mess. I know it. So, I took Gabe to the local gym, let him out of his pokeball… and he flew away. Right after snapping his pokeball in two."

"I… don't understand." Austin said. "I mean, I believe no pokemon is a slave, but… if Gabe was so unhappy with his situation, why didn't he leave while your father was alive? Why abandon your family then?"

Reyna's face went hard. She said that we'd have to ask the skarmory himself. Her tone sent a clear message that the conversation was over. Austin patted the girl on the back and nodded at me. I understood this to mean that I could leave. Aza was probably already back at the safe house. I wondered if he'd managed to grab my book. The only thoughts passing through my mind on the way back home was of Reyna and how Gabe had betrayed her.

_She's no threat._ I thought. My esteem of Gabe lowered even further. I pondered Reyna's plight, I grew angry and angrier. Surprisingly, not all my anger was directed towards Gabe, but also at Lin. _How could anyone have thought of her as an enemy? She needs pity, not fear._

* * *

"Now remember," Venus repeated the plan again the next morning. "After practice, you're going straight to the northern side of the pokemon center. Swift will have you help him, and, in return, he'll help get Lin out of here."

"I remember," I blurted, to cut her off. In all honesty, I was hardly thinking of escape. I just wanted to learn more about my characters journey.

"Well I didn't, so thank for the reminder." Aza lightly hit the straps of the bonnet with his spoon. "Still can't believe we're trusting Taka with this."

It was a trap of course, something Aza said to get a rise out of me. I remembered Austin's words of wisdom, 'a lady is never angry.' I let the comment pass without a fuss and focused on my lines, or at least what passed for my lines. I practiced saying 'chansey,' in a few different pitches. Aza, once again trying to unseat my calm, tried to mimic my call with his kadabra voice. It sounded so disturbingly wrong. Aza must have felt so as well because he was awkwardly quiet for the rest of the trip to the theater. Immediately, we made an unspoken agreement to never discuss what just happened.

As we entered the theater, I looked around for Reyna. I searched in vain. Perhaps the presence of Gabe was too much for the poor girl. I pictured her in her room, staring at the door, finding herself unable to face the flying type again. The image did nothing to soften my opinions towards Gabe.

"Doesn't look like we'll have to wait for tonight." Aza pointed his spoon into a corner of the theater where I witnessed the murkrow! He was speaking with Dazzler of all people, still trying to smile with that beak of his. Aza shook his head. "Better take care of that, we don't want him to blowing our cover. It's not like murkrows are beyond prejudice here in Johto."

Aza left to do… whatever it is that a doofer does. I wondered about what Aza implied before hurrying over to Dazzler. I approached my friend, practicing my acting skills by saying, "Swift! It's so good to see you here! You've met Dazzler, I see. She's such a close friend. I do hope I'm not interrupting you two."

"Not at all!" Dazzler didn't appear to be in any distress. If anything, she sounded joyful. "I must say, you have interesting company, Taka. Swift and I were just discussing the coin on my head."

"I hope he hasn't offended you." I eyed the flying type. Swift appeared incensed at the notion.

"Of course not." Dazzler said. "We both share a love of shiny objects. I was regaling tales of the trophies I've won. He was telling me about some of his… acquisitions."

I eyed the murkrow harder.

"I think those days are far behind me, I'm afraid." Swift shook his tail feathers. He made a show in looking at the surrounding area, pointing out how few pokemon were around us. "I'm much more altruistic now. The cargo I carry is less shiny and more… loud."

Dazzler laughed at this, as though the murkrow was a professional comedian rather than thief. "Oh, but we all have our histories do we not? Why, the first lesson my father gave me was lock picking. Was he not a rascal? But our pasts do tend to be helpful, regardless of their color. Why, I must have put my father's lesson to good use many times over. You wouldn't believe how often Austin locks himself out."

I had a hard time picturing Austin being so careless and was sure Dazzler must be exaggerating. Still I could not argue with her reasoning. That was just like the meowth to be so pragmatic. Aza and she should definitely spend more time together. Perhaps Aza could pick up a thing or two from Dazzler. I certainly wouldn't mind a more polite Aza. Of course, with my luck, I'd wind up with a less predictable Dazzler.

My idle speculations aside, it was time to rehearse. I saw Austin motioning us towards center stage, and to Gabe. Well, you had to take the good with the bad. I could get through this. I believed that my acting had improved to the point that I could convey a friendship to an audience, even while disliking my partner.

Austin gently guided each group to their responsibility for the day. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't expressly call out for Lin. Aza took notice as well and pulsed me a concerned statement, hoping that Venus had not blown our cover. I couldn't dwell on it for too long, as Austin turned to Gabe and I.

"You're trying your lines again, but I want to vary my approach. I think I know the right way to handle you two. Let's address the tension here." So, I had not fooled Austin, though I probably should have known better than to trick a seasoned actor. I didn't feel surprised at the revelation, just disappointed in my acting abilities. But what followed next truly surprised me. "That tension is part of the reason you're my leads. I want that tension, I need it. Use it!"

_It is?_ I thought. _The lady and Gabe's character don't get along? Then acting itself is the problem. Should I just be myself? What of anger? Perhaps there is a middle ground._

"You have all the grace of rebar." I declared a tad too strongly. I brought the next line down a tad. "Your movements on the floor are stiff and awkward. And you let me lead. You're supposed to be the one leading!"

"Great!" Austin applauded and Gabe looked stunned. "Now, you, Gabe."

When Gabe refrained from answering, I took it upon myself to motivate him. "Have you forgotten the art of conversation? I've made a comment about your movements, and you follow through with a remark on mine or perhaps defend yourself."

"You…" Gabe's beak appeared to get even harder. "What's your relationship with the stage hand?"

"And scene!" Austin clapped excitedly. "Excellent. Remember, if the lady and gentleman get along too well at first, no one will be surprised at the end of the play. Now, go refresh yourselves while I prepare the floor. We're practicing your que is next."

Gabe and I separated ourselves rather fast. Neither of us wanted to address what the other had just spoken. I couldn't guess what Gabe was thinking but I could worry about it. Did he truly have suspicions like Dazzler had suggested he might? Or was that just an improvised jab. Either way, Gabe headed towards Bullet and I towards a refreshment table. There I found all sorts of strange and rather tasty foods. As I grabbed a drink, I spared a thought for Ricochet. He would most certainly have loved this part of the experience.

"Fantastic reads, Taco." Bullet's voice came out of nowhere, provoking an unladylike hop from me. I turned to see her grinning. "You and Gabe are becoming quite the pair. I only hope to have half your chemistry if, Arceus forbid, anything happened to you."

I sipped my drink as I thought about which part of that statement I wanted to address. After a moment's consideration, I decided to ask for clarification about her statement on Gabe and I. The jolteon's smile widened at that and launched into a speech praising the two of us. I was shocked. Somehow Bullet was under the impression Gabe and I were friends! She gabbed about Gabe's unusually phenomenal acting, and about how I brought out the best in him. I didn't know how to read this at first blush. My own acting skills must have grown at an unexpected pace if she believed Gabe and I friends of any sort. But… on second blush… Bullet didn't seem the type to hand out praise. She must have had an anterior motive.

"In that vein," Bullet paused for a moment, acting as though she truly didn't want to say what came next. "I must talk to you about your human friend, the pretty girl called Reyna."

_Ah!_ I thought as I motioned Bullet to go on. The electric type had seen Reyna and I together, hadn't she. _Now we get to the meat of the matter._

"I feel, and I hope this is not too much to presume, a sort of sisterhood with you. For this reason, I must warn you of the character of the girl." Bullet looked over at Gabe as she continued. "And too her… less than polite history."

"I thank you for the sincerity of your intent." I piped in, not sure if what I'd just said made any sense. I couldn't just stand there and let this rude pokemon rack mud all over poor Reyna. "Pray tell, from what source does your spring of knowledge flow? Surly not from Gabe himself?"

"Is Gabe not a faithful spring? From where else would knowledge of certain histories be gained, but from the parties involved?"

"So, knowledge gained from Reyna would be equally faithful?"

"Surely not, if Gabe is to be believed." A slight trace of electricity raced alongside Bullets coat, a sure sign of her irritation, though her tone remained steady. Perhaps she was not as great of an actress as she thought. "He has made it clear that the girl is not to be trusted."

"Then it appears that we are at an impasse," I placed my cup down firmly on the table to show the firmness of my opinions on the matter. "for each has spoken of the un-trustworthiness of the other. What other choice do we have but to continue forward?"

"Did somebody just say that the show must go on!" I heard Aza's voice ring through the theater.

"Not quite." I called back as I left Bullet's machinations behind. Austin was motioning towards Gabe and I. Time to act.

Gabe arrived before me, so he got to hold out his wing and motion me into his embrace. It was nauseating. But as we moved, I did notice that he was leading. And perhaps it was the idea that he had listened to my criticism, or that he finally condescended to let his wing touch my body, but I suddenly felt a sense of familiar comfort emanating from him. It was as though this steel type had been a member of my team for years. A familiar and comfortable feeling though it was, it was also unwelcomed.

"You must be close with Bullet." I hardly believed I spoke so freely. This was a rehearsal, not a social event. In stubbornness to this idea, my unease over Bullet's last conversation refused to quiet itself. As I spoke the words, I glanced over at Austin. He was smiling pleasantly, either unaware of my soft words with Gabe, or uncaring. "She is quite the loyal friend I take it?"

"I hardly know her." Gabe confessed. The first mark was far away, giving the skarmory time to phrase his next statement. "She is rather good at acting though, is she not?"

I didn't want to agree, thinking for how quickly I'd seen through her performance to get the measure of her character. I did think it strange that Gabe, who many saw as wise in his years, could have missed what I as a newbie thought so obvious. Instead of answering his question, I asked one of my own. "You once said, that you hardly changed your opinions of a being, whether human or pokemon. If that is the case, do you take great care in forming said opinions?"

We reached the first mark and paused. I couldn't say for how long we were meant to stay at the location, so had to rely on Gabe's internal clock. I hoped my questions had not thrown him off.

"I suppose for one that is so unchangeable… it behooves them to take great care in forming opinions?" It seemed to me that his statement was not quite an answer. As Gabe guided me towards our next mark, he continued speaking. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm just…" I took a deep breath. "I suppose I'm trying to get a handle on your character, that's all."

"My character?" Gabe didn't stay on this mark for long before we were off. Only one mark left now, then this whole uncomfortable situation would be over. At least until tomorrow. "Surely you mean Gabe, the skarmory. What is the verdict?"

"I'm afraid I have none." I ignored his jab at my choice in words. We landed on the last mark. I bowed to my partner, ending the scene. Austin started to clap and walk towards us. Before he could arrive, I whispered, "I've heard such varied witnesses as to leave me quite confused."

Austin was talking in his loud stage voice, not to Gabe and I but about us. It was certainly unladylike to do so, but I ignored his praise, focusing intently on Gabe. Gabe, for his part, seemed to be ignoring our director as well. He unflinchingly held my gaze for what seemed far too long to be polite, before finally speaking.

"It is easy for me to believe," his voice quiet, yet steely, "that you would have heard many reports of the pokemon I truly am. My hope is, Taka, that you do not form too strong an image of who I am based on these first impressions. Truly, a lifetime must be spent in one's company for understanding to blossom."

"If that is the case, then we shall never know the heart of anyone."

"…I suppose not."

* * *

I split off from the group as soon as we were let out of practice. As instructed, I met Swift around the side of the pokemon center. It was hard to spot him at first in the fading light, but I found him pacing on the roof of the building. His head was down, concentrating on narrow perch in front of him. He seemed to be mumbling something I couldn't quite make out. I cleared my throat as I approached, so not to be rude. The murkrow positively jumped his height into the air like he was about to take off. When he saw it was me, he calmed down and greeted me warmly, grinning his impossible grin.

"You ready, Taka?"

"Yes, but I do not yet know what I'm here to do." I made a quick search of the area for anything that looked like a chore, but sighted none. What was here that only a chansey could accomplish?

"You're new around here, so you may not have heard of the pack of dark types roaming Johto. Well I want in, but not at the bottom of the barrel. I'll need to rush in with a trove of good loot to impress the pack. Unfortunately, the loot is in this pokemon center. It's all those coins Austin stashed here for his stupid play thing. You're a chansey. They'll let you in, wont question where you go, what you do. You'll just go in there and take it."

"Take it?" I asked, slouching a bit.

"Yes," Swift motioned irritably with his wing, but kept his goofy attempt at a smile. "The coins. Go in there and take them. That's the deal. I'll get the loot and your little family-"

"No." I spoke the word softly at first, then again with force. "No!"

"No?" Swift looked shocked at first, but quickly slid back into his smile. "Ah, this is that goody-two-shoes thing, right? You have to refuse a few times before doing the deed so you can keep your innocence. Go ahead and be stubborn for a few more minutes if you want, but you know that this is the only way to help your family."

"There is no need to give me more time. I'm not innocent. I'm not stalling. I am not stealing from anyone."

"You can't be serious." Swift shifted uncomfortably on his perch above me. "Think of what this could do for your family."

"I am serious!" I drew myself to my full height. No more slouching! Austin wouldn't! "I would not be able to live with myself, and I know that you wouldn't either!"

Swift rolled his wings back, clearly setting in for long argument. "Look, I think you're not wanting to hurt people is admirable. Really, I do. But I can't believe you'd put this acting troupe over your own family."

"If you truly admire what I believe, then let me believe it. I want my family to be happy and safe, and I wish both you and the other actors the same."

"And what better investment in my happiness and safety could there be than the loot inside that pokemon center?" Swift was not taking no for an answer. His determination, which I'd taken for a good trait before, was increasingly annoying me. "I get it, you're new to the world. We're in a grey area here. Trust me, this is what you want."

"I don't know how I can be any clearer." I let my voice grow louder, almost to a full yell. I couldn't even remember a time I'd yelled. "I'm not child you think I am. The weight of actions and inactions long since past are already burdens I can hardly bear. I cannot withstand this."

Perhaps, if I'd stayed, Swift would have had more to say. Maybe he'd have even convinced me to commit such a horrid act. But I'd made my choice and said my peace. I was done, so I left the murkrow there, alone on his perch.

* * *

It had been an uncomfortable night. When I'd gotten back, Lin had asked me how it went. I'd shrugged and asked to be placed in my pokeball. The argument with Swift had taken its toll. To her credit, Lin understood not to push me and let me sleep. Early the next morning though, Venus had arrived. She had a few things to say.

"I cannot believe you!" Venus couldn't even wait till I'd reformed. "You've led your trainer to her execution I'll have you know!"

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" I looked over to see that Dazzler was here, lounging in a corner of the room. I was happy to see a friendly face though I wasn't sure what she was doing here. "Let's hear her out."

I spotted Aza and Lin watching me curiously. Venus stood in the doorway, shaking with rage.

"Do you get what these people are going to do to your trainer? They lost their homes, their jobs, their whole lives! They will destroy her!"

"And that justifies robbing from the troupe?" I asked. That caught the others of guard. I hurriedly explained last night's events to the group. Aza rolled his eyes, Dazzler looked interested, but Lin… I couldn't get a good read on her.

"Come on, Lin!" Venus, however, was clearly still angry. It became apparent that she'd known that the robbery had been a part of this plan. "You're the trainer! You're the one in danger! Tell her what this will cost you all!"

Lin took a long slow breath, closed her eyes, and held perfectly still for a moment. When she finally spoke, she slowly said, "Well Taka, that truly was a dilemma. Now that you've thrown that chance away, you may never see me again. And… had you taken that opportunity, I may never have seen you again."

I chewed on that for a bit, unsure of what to make of her words. On one hand she seemed upset that I'd turned against her. On the other, Lin seemed to imply that putting her above all others would have turned her against me. There it was again, that duality. A ruthless pragmatist or a kind-hearted dreamer, but who was the real Lin? It was becoming clearer to me that the two sides could not possibility coexist. I thought about how beautiful simplicity was. Take Austin for example, a dedicated artist. Or Reyna, a lost girl who lost her home. Bullet was just jealous of me. But this human who sat in front of me? Who was she? How have I traveled with her for months and feel like I understood her less? Why couldn't she have been as simple to understand as everyone else?

"I'm going out!" I declared. I had a feeling I'd be taking the long way to practice today, affording some time to clear my head. I pushed past Venus and left them all there, staring.

I started to make my way out of the center of town taking great care not to stomp my feet. Certainly, if anger was unladylike then the stomping of feet would be as well. I tried to take my mind off my Lin by practicing my lines, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it right. My character was pure of thought and deed, with only one single drive. My lines should convey a bouncy, light-hearted pokemon. Yet anger tightened my voice, almost to the point where it took on the same gravely tone Lin always held. The comparison wasn't lost on me and it only serviced to make my voice harder still.

_"Running away from pain again?"_ Nilo's voice whispered into my mind. I almost thought that this was some sort of inner Nilo, his ghost hunting me forever. Then I remembered that I'm in the regular company of a psychic.

_"I want to be alone right now!"_ I pulsed to Aza.

_"Cut me off, and I'll ask to be let out."_ Nilo's voice was neutral, uncaring. I wondered if what he said was true. Sure, he was in Aza's fanny pack right now but Aza would probably do what Lin asked. The question is, would Lin actually do that? Would she let Nilo lose in New Bark? I didn't have to wait too long before I got my answer. After a moment's pause, Nilo continued. _"Been too long sister. Let's talk."_

I laughed out loud. _Nilo_ wanted to talk? The irony of the situation was so overwhelming I tripped over my feet and crashed onto the ground. How many times had Nilo and our mother fought; I being the peacemaker between the two? Did Nilo think our roles reversed? Wait… were they? Is that why Lin let him keep talking to me? Did she really think Nilo could help the situation? The idea annoyed me. Lin was basically saying that she wished I was more like Nilo.

The implication of that line of thought too disturbing for me to consider, so I picked myself up and pulsed, _"You are the last pokemon in the world that could understand what I'm feeling right now."_

Aza might have been powerful, but everyone had limits. Surly there must be a distance where the psychic link would fade away. Perhaps the edge of the woods would suffice. I wouldn't run, that would just validate Nilo's words. A lady could walk fast though.

_"You've committed one interesting act in your life."_ Nilo pulsed. I didn't quite know what to make of that. The sentence seemed to be completely unrelated to the situation. _"Why did you join Lin?"_

_"In Johto?"_

_"Why didn't you go back to Emma?"_

His mentioning of our mother's name hurt. Of anything he could say… how dare he mention her name! After what he did? What he tried to do? _"Lin saved my life, I'm sworn to protect her."_

_"Liar."_ Nilo accused.

_"I forgot who I was talking too."_ I pulsed back. "Of course, you'd understand nothing about compassion."

Nilo kept up his cool tone. _"You're losing yourself in the roll, Taka."_

_" Oh yeah? Well, it's great to get advice from a murderer."_

_"I'm a murderer,"_ Nilo pulsed. _"who knows the real Taka. You're putting on a show. Don't forget, I was a good actor too. Do you know how long I fooled you and Emma?"_

_"I'm not putting on a show for anyone!" I tried to ignore the sting of the truth, to forget the amount of evil to which I'd turned a blind eye._

_"You're putting on a show for yourself. Why follow Lin?"_

_"How many times are you going to ask the same question? I'm a healer"_

_"I don't think you do."_ Nilo's voice seemed distant in my head. _"Why are you here? Taka. Why are you here?"_

"Nilo?" I came to a stop. When Nilo didn't respond, I knew that I was finally out of range. Only then did I see that I had over shot my destination. Instead of being at the edge of the forest, I found myself surrounded by trees and Nilo's last words.

His implication was clear. Lin saved my life, putting her body in between me and Nilo's blade and for that I would follow her to the ends of the earth and for that I'd follow her. Of course, there might have been a deeper reason, one I'd tried to avoid asking myself for so long. What if the real reason I was here was to avoid going back home. What if I was afraid of facing mother? In the first scenario, I was a hero. In the second I was a monster. "So…" I whispered into the woods. "Which is it?"

* * *

I stayed out longer than I thought I would. I didn't arrive until mid day. When I finally arrived at the theater, I found not the familiar scenes as I expected, but complete chaos. My fellow actors were scattered through-out the building in misshapen clumps. They were loudly discussing with each other, but I couldn't pick up the topic. Occasionally, one pokemon would dart away from one clump to push their way into another. One such fellow ran up to me now, a tall pokemon carrying a spoon-

"Aza?" I shook my head clear. "I almost didn't recognize you without your bonnet."

"It's Ricochet's bonnet." This time it was his turn to shake his head. "Wait, that's not important! Lin! Lin's been captured!"

My jaw dropped, and the first thought that passed through my mind is how unladylike Austin would find that. The second thought was for my brother but, of course, Aza still had Nilo's pokeball around his waist. _Lin is captured. Lin is captured!_

"How?" I asked. "When? I just saw her this morning! Everything was fine when I left? What happened?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Aza took on a defensive tone. "I left right after you."

"Lin didn't say anything did she?"

"Now that you mention it… right as the door was closing, I think I heard her say something about turning herself in to the police-"

"Aza!" I yelled.

"Taka!" he shot back. "If I knew anything, if I had a guess, don't you think I'd have told you!"

I wanted to keep up the shouting match. I even came up with a few good lines I just knew would get under Aza's skin. But Austin's words came back to me. Taking a deep breath, I calmly asked Aza where we could get more information. Before he could respond, we were interrupted by one of the troupes.

"Have you heard? The play is through! Done with! Canceled in its entirety!"

That took a second to process. I asked the pokemon why. And he explained that the stage hand had been a criminal, that he- or rather, as it seemed, she had been arrested just this morning. The actor thought it particularly offensive that the stage hand had been pretending to be a boy all this time, thought it was insincere. I spotted Aza raising his eyebrow, but before the psychic type could let his tongue lose, I cut in.

"But why would this cancel the play?"

"The play doesn't matter!" Aza pulsed privately to me. I ignored him. 'Just tackle one thing at a time,' that's what Austin would say.

"The director abandoned the play."

The pokemon continued, but I hardly heard. The reason had something to do with bad luck. 'It's bad luck to have your stage hand be a mass murder!' I could almost hear him say. I just couldn't believe he'd abandoned the play. His play. Her team! She left us! She left Ricochet!

I began to think my anger with Lin ran a bit deeper than I'd previously thought. I also began to wonder if that had anything to do with how I'd been behaving the last month.

"Well, that's a shame." Aza was unenthusiastic. He didn't even bother to add his usual condescending tone. His words were just flat, defeated. "At least your trainers are all getting paid."

"No! The money is gone!"

"No!" I said. "I cannot believe Austin would-"

"He didn't, if his parting letter is too be believed. It said he'd left our trainers what was due at the pokemon center, but someone just got back from there… and it's all gone!"

"Oh, for Arceus's sake!" Aza sighed. "Who would steal from starving actors?"

I had an idea, but I had no idea how Swift had done it. He'd needed a pokemon that blended in with a pokemon center, a pokemon that people would willingly open doors for. Or… a pokemon that could pick locks and blend in with the shadows.

"Where's Dazzler?"

"She didn't make it here… wait…." The pokemon came to the same conclusion I did. "Do you think Gabe is in on this too? He didn't show up either! Bullet is gone as well!"

_At least we have some good news._ I thought.

Aza read my face. "I guess this means Reyna isn't hanging around anymore. She'd have followed Lin to Cherrygrove city."

"Why move Lin there?"

Aza rolled his eyes before he spoke, which was not what I needed now. "Because leaving her in a town full of Cinnabar refugees is a great way to form a lynch mob."

_So that's it then._ I thought. _It's all over. Even if I could heal Lin, I'll never be able to see her again. Ricochet is gone and without Lin, Aza will probably go back to Saffron city. What does that leave me with? Emma? Can I even make my way back there? Would I even want to, knowing I've failed? I don't even have the play anymore. The only thing left is… Nilo. _

"No!" I shouted over the theater. "Not like this! I am not losing like this!"

The actors looked confused but gracefully fell silent. Where my actions so strange? I suppose I was being more forceful than usual, more forceful than an 'egg factory' should.

"We might not have a director, but we still have a stage!" I quickly continued, not daring to stop for the fear that the din would again descend. "We have the actors! We have a script! We have hours of practice! And by Arceus, we will have an audience!"

"Oh!" Aza was excited. "Is this going where I think it is?"

"Yes!" I said. "My fellow plebeians, the show must go on!"


End file.
